Infinite Justice
by Erehmi
Summary: Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung saat Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia menolak berhenti memanggilnya Nee-chan. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti. For Trple F!
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny **_belongs to _** Sunrise & BANDAI**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T****  
><strong>

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AU**__

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia menolak berhenti memanggilnya _Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Infinite Justice**

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p>Heliopolis, sebuah kota kecil yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan Orb, negara adikuasa di daerah timur. Kota ini juga merupakan tempat tinggal para bangsawan yang menduduki kursi Kerajaan. Tak ayal rumah-rumah besar nan indah dengan kebun-kebun bunganya yang beraneka warna mewarnai penjuru kota. Mobil-mobil tanpa roda melayang rendah di atas jalan raya, menelusuri lekuk-lekukannya yang membentuk pola beragam.<p>

Sebuah rumah paling besar di kota itu berdiri di salah satu bukit. Di sana tinggal Siegel Clyne, seorang Ketua Dewan Pemerintah, bersama putri kecilnya, Lacus. Sudah satu tahun istrinya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena penyakit keras. Sejak itu, Lacus yang biasanya ceria dan ramah pada semua orang mulai menutup dirinya dan enggan ke luar rumah, bahkan ke halaman penuh bunga yang begitu luas dan indah. Sungguh, gadis berumur empat tahun itu telah kehilangan cahaya di matanya.

Siegel mendesah, ia hanya mengamati sosok anaknya yang diam di dekat jendela sambil mendekap erat boneka beruang yang hampir menyamai tingginya dari sofa di ruang tamu. Ia sedih, tentu saja. Bukan lagi sedih karena kematian istrinya tapi sedih karena putrinya pun perlahan mulai meninggalkan dirinya, dan dunia nyata.

"Lacus masih diam?" tanya Ulen, sahabat Siegel yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya. Ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke gadis kecil itu.

"Ya. Dia hanya bicara saat ditanya. Terkadang hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk," Siegel meneguk tehnya dan meletakkannya lagi di atas meja, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Dia terbiasa menangani berbagai masalah yang terjadi untuk negaranya. Tapi untuk putrinya sendiri? Apa dia benar-benar sepayah ini?

"Sudah coba berikan teman?" tanya Ulen tenang.

Siegel mengangguk. "Tapi ia hanya bersembunyi di belakangku atau dinding. Entahlah. Dia seperti tidak mau dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali pada orang-orang yang memang sudah dekat dengannya sebelum istriku _pergi_. Anak-anak yang kukenalkan padanya pun hanya bisa menggeleng dan bingung. Aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka kan? Lagipula mereka tidak bisa selamanya di sini untuk menemaninya."

Ulen hanya tersenyum, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa kasihan melihat sosok Siegel yang serba salah.

Siegel mengangkat wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut, "sudah merasa baikan?" Ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh lebih baik darinya.

Ulen tertegun. _Ah, masalah itu. _Ia menunduk dan hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyum tipis. Matanya sayu, teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ia bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya yang berakhir dengan perceraian. Ia memejamkan mata dan menatap Siegel lekat sambil tersenyum. Siegel terkejut saat mendapati betapa mata itu merefleksikan banyak _warna biru,_ kesedihan.

"Itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ikutlah ke rumahku sebentar." Dan lelaki itu bangkit diikuti sahabatnya, meninggalkan Lacus sendiri. Seperti biasanya.

.

* * *

><p>Lacus terus memeluk erat boneka beruangnya sambil sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik dinding. Alisnya bertaut, matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang tak bisa disembunyikan olehnya. Seperti saat ia menonton Neo-Teletubbies.<p>

Siegel hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu takut, Sayang. Ini Kira. Kira Yamato. Dia _coordinator—_robot manusia—yang mulai hari ini akan tinggal bersama kita. Kau punya teman main sekarang, Sayang," ujarnya ramah.

Seorang—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah—anak laki-laki sekitar dua belas tahun—untuk manusia—berjalan ke depan, memperlihatkan sosoknya. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia di balik balutan kemeja putih, jas biru tua, dasi pita warna merah dengan bros tembaga yang menjepitnya, dan celana satin warna krem. Rambutnya coklat tua dan matanya lavender lembut. Ia tersenyum dan mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit karenanya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Kira Yamato. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Lacus."

Lacus terpana. Robot? Ia tidak percaya. Dia jelas-jelas terlihat seperti anak-anak. Anak _manusia_. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya sampai matanya saja yang terlihat.

Melihat itu, Kira tertegun dan berhenti tersenyum. Ia menatap tuannya dengan pandangan bersalah dan bingung. Siegel menggeleng dan menepuk bahu Kira. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan terus tinggal bersama kami jadi, pelan-pelan saja. Aku harap kau mau berteman dengan Lacus. Ya?"

Kira melirik gadis yang masih diam di tempatnya itu. Ia merasa kasihan, tidak tega lebih tepatnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kecil dan… muram? Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi yang jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Kira menatap Siegel lagi dan mengangguk mantap. "Saya akan selalu menjaganya, Tuan. Anda bisa pegang janji saya."

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ulen... dia..."<em> Siegel menatap sosok anak lelaki yang sedang tertidur di kursi dekat jendela di ruang baca dengan takjub._ "Bagaimana... ah, dia kembali? Kau mendapatkan Kira kembali?"_

Ulen tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya._ "Itu tidak mungkin kan, Siegel? Hak asuh sudah di tangan Via. Kira juga masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi dari PLANT sendirian."_

Siegel bergumam. Benar juga. PLANT, sebuah kota besar di planet Mars. Mana mungkin anak usia 12 tahun diperbolehkan ikut pesawat ke Bumi sendirian? Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,_ "Jadi anak ini siapa? Dia mirip sekali dengan Kira—bahkan persis. Dia bukan anak kembar kan?"_

"_Tentu saja bukan. Kau juga datang saat kelahirannya kan?" _Ulen menghampiri anak itu yang terlihat begitu pulas. Ia menarik kursi di depannya dan memperhatikan anak itu lekat-lekat._ "Aku membuatnya. Anak ini robot, _coordinator_," ujarnya lirih._

"_APA?"_ sahutnya terkejut setengah mati dan langsung menutup mulutnya saat sadar volume suara yang dikeluarkannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke anak berambut coklat itu, khawatir, namun ia masih bergeming. Siegel mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Dia tidak akan bangun. Walau ia terlihat benar-benar sempurna, tubuh sebenarnya__ masih __ mesin-mesin yang belum secanggih di PLANT dan programnya __pun __masih sedikit __menyerupai__ komputer. Kalau dalam waktu agak lama dia tidak melakukan apa-apa atau mendapat perintah, secara otomatis ia akan memasuki _sleep mode _untuk menghemat baterai dan baru bangun setelah mendapat perintah atau aksi," _jelas Ulen panjang lebar.

Siegel menautkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. Dia tahu, sangat, kalau teman baiknya ini sangat jenius dan aktif menciptakan berbagai alat yang sudah terpajang di berbagai etalase toko elektronik saat ini. Tapi apa dia tidak bisa bicara dengan bahasa manusia?

Ulen menoleh karena tak mendapat respon apa pun. Dan ia tertawa. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan berdiri di samping Kira lalu mengguncang-guncang bahunya lembut, seperti seorang ayah yang membangunkan putranya._ "Kira, bangunlah," _ujarnya tenang di dekat telinga anak itu.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka dan berkedip dua kali. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat si pembicara dan tersenyum.

Ulen balas tersenyum. Namun hatinya sedikit banyak meringis. Ia memejamkan matanya, teringat saat pertama ia membangunkan kedua mata ungu lembut itu yang seolah menarik siapa pun ke dalamnya, menarik jiwanya. Mata itu hanya menatap lurus, bibir itu hanya membentuk suatu garis lurus. Dan dirinya dihadapi oleh dilema, bagaimana ia akan menyuruh anak 'ciptaannya' ini memanggilnya? Ayah, seperti tujuannya semula. Atau...

"_Selamat datang, Master," _sambutnya ramah.

Ya, ia telah memilih.

"_Nah, Tuan Siegel sedang datang berkunjung. Bisa kau buatkan teh hangat untuknya?" _tanyanya lagi.

Kira segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakkan kembali buku tebal yang baru—atau tadi sedang— dibacanya di atas meja._ "Akan segera saya antarkan," _jawabnya sopan dengan seulas senyum saat ia perlahan menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan suara debam kecil.

"_Master?" _celetuk Siegel,_ "kukira kau membuatnya untuk, yah...__," _ia memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya,_"__Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Kira."_

"_Memang." _Ulen duduk di tempat Kira tidur tadi dan mengangguk, memberi isyarat. Siegel menarik kursi tinggi di dekatnya dan duduk._ "Karena itulah aku tidak bisa memintanya memanggilku '__A__yah'. Dia bukan Kira, Sieg. Takkan pernah jadi Kira sesempurna apa pun kubuat," _ujar lelaki itu lirih.

"_Tapi kau telah membuatnya__!__ Mungkin ini lancang, tapi bagaimana pun juga__ dia__ 'anakmu'," _sergah Siegel.

"_Aku tahu...! Aku tahu!" _lelaki itu mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan gusar._ "Dia _anakku_, bagaimana pun dia. Tapi aku tak sanggup, Siegel. Aku merasa berdosa tiap melihat sosoknya, wajahnya, matanya. Aku merasa berdosa karena menciptakannya dengan wajah Kira, karena aku tidak akan bisa memberinya kasih sayang. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, sangat. Dan egois. Tapi aku berharap, kalau aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan membuatnya dengan wajah yang sama sekali berbeda. Wajah yang _benar-benar miliknya_," _serunya panjang lebar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya seolah bertanya apa temannya itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

Siegel menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis._ "Walau kau kembali memakai bahasa planetmu, untuk yang ini aku mengerti. Jadi, kau ingin aku membawanya? Sekaligus untuk menjadi teman Lacus?"_

Ulen memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Dan ia membukanya lagi dengan sorot yang susah dijabarkan_. "Ya, maaf tapi__,__ tolong rawat ia baik-baik. Namanya Kira, Kira Yamato."_

Bukan Kira Hibiki.

Siegel hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke samping temannya. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

Sedangkan di depan pintu, seorang anak berambut coklat yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya terdiam dengan tangan siap mengetuk ukiran kayu di depannya. Tapi ia hanya diam, masih mendekap nampan berisi poci teh kecil dan dua cangkir berukir manis. Ia diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ya, tentu saja ia mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Kira menghela nafas dan hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum yang menyedihkan. Dan ia perlahan mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali sebelum membukanya.

"_Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu lama."_

_._

* * *

><p>Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak Kira dikenalkan pada Lacus. Gadis itu masih saja bersembunyi tiap melihat Kira dan melarikan diri saat anak itu berusaha mendekatinya. Akhirnya, Kira memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang pasif saja. Ia hanya akan mengawasi Lacus dari jarak jauh—sambil melakukan berbagai aktifitas lainnya. Selain berusaha menjadi teman Lacus, ia juga dengan sukarela ikut membantu mengurus beberapa pekerjaan rumah, seperti mencuci baju, mengelap kaca jendela, membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan, dan membantu tukang kebun di halaman.<p>

Pelayan? Tidak, ia memang suka melakukannya.

Lacus tentu saja tahu kalau Kira terus mengawasi dan mengikutinya. Dan perlahan ia mulai terbiasa walau Kira hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi saat mereka bertatap mata.

Siang ini Lacus memutuskan untuk diam di kamarnya, berdua dengan boneka beruang tersayang yang dibelikan oleh mendiang ibunya. Kira tentu saja tidak ikut masuk, ia hanya duduk di lorong, menunggu, sambil membaca buku. Tak ada yang protes dengan hal itu. Semua penghuni rumah sudah tahu dan paham apa yang dilakukan Kira. Dan mereka terus berdoa dan mendukung anak itu dalam hati.

Saat Lacus mulai merasa jenuh, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu merah muda itu dan pergi ke luar meski ia tahu ia akan dibuntuti lagi. Tapi ia terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dipikirkannya tertidur lelap di lorong. Buku yang masih terbuka itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas pahanya. Lacus bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Helaian lurus rambut coklat itu jatuh sempurna, hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya yang terlihat begitu tenang. Bulu matanya lentik dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk bernafas. Lacus mendekatinya dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh lengannya. Ia terlonjak.

"_Dingin…."_

Tak ada reaksi. Lacus menatapnya cemas. Kali ini ia mulai menyentuh lengan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kira-_nii_...," panggilnya lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

Kira bergeming. Lacus mulai khawatir. Tiba-tiba bayangan saat ia membangunkan ibunya untuk terakhir kali muncul. Ia mulai takut. "Kira-_nii_, jangan tidur di sini. Nanti _Nii-chan_ sakit." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan coklat itu lebih kuat. "Kira-_nii_!"

Mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Kedip. Kedip. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang menatapnya lega. Lega? Kira hanya tersenyum. "Apa saya ketiduran?"

Pipi putih itu merona, terhanyut oleh dua pasang permata _amethys _di depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelitik di badannya. Aneh tapi… nyaman. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

Kira terkejut dan ia hanya tertawa kecil sebelum bangkit berdiri. Setelah menepuk-nepuk celananya sebentar, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. "Mau jalan-jalan di kebun?"

Lacus menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat dengan tangan mungilnya. "Mau."

.

* * *

><p>Siegel yang melihat kejadian itu dari ujung lorong tersenyum. Ia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur. Ia berbalik cepat dan menatap temannya yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat.<p>

Ulen mendengus. "Sepertinya kegiatan menguntit kita ada hasil, ya?" sindirnya halus. Tapi ia terkejut saat sesuatu yang berat menyentaknya keras-keras sampai hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Terima kasih! Berjuta-juta terima kasih! Aku sayang padamu! Aku sayang Kira!" serunya lepas kontrol sambil memeluk erat Ulen yang mulai susah bernafas.

Ulen menepuk-nepuk tulang belikat Siegel kasar dan lelaki itu akhirnya melepaskannya. Ulen melonggarkan kerahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendengus jengkel. Tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku... titip Kira, ya."

"Tentu saja! Tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah menganggapnya anakku sendiri. Tapi, apa kau memrogramnya sebagai anak yang rajin? Maaf, tapi ia suka melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan pelayan."

"Kau pikir aku orang setega apa memberi program begitu pada anakku sendiri?" balasnya sinis. Ia tertawa, "Dia sepertinya memang suka bekerja dan membantu orang lain. Dia anak yang baik."

"Setuju."

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Araaa~

Cerita sci-fi pertama saya =_=

Apakah ada unsur sci-fi-nya? Apakah ceritanya maksa? Apakah saya rupawan? *_diessh_*

Saya membuat satu tokoh super OOC di sini XD Oi, Ulen! Sejak kapan ente jadi orang baikkk? Kapan, haaaah? Kapaaaaaaaaaann?*pinjem toa demonstran lewat* /keselek/

Yap, jujur saya sendiri ngerasa di fic ini masih banyak kekurangan (dan _parahnya _saya gak tau lagi apa itu selain diksi yang berpetepete). Silakan tinggalkan coklat-eh-bom-eh-saweran—ehemaminehem—saran maupun kritik yang membangun! ^^

_Arigatou and Happy Fanfiction Festival! _ *tiup convetti, bakar komp—ehem—kembang api tetangga*


	2. Chapter 2: The Thieves

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny ** _belongs to _**Sunrise & BANDAI**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T  
><strong>

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AU**__

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia tidak mau berhenti memanggilnya _Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Justice<strong>

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kira menyeka rambutnya yang tertiup angin ganas sore hari sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Lacus pun mendekap erat boneka beruang kesayangannya di depan wajah sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia lupa dengan sensasi dingin yang mengelitik tiap jengkal kulitnya. Dan aroma rumput dan bunga ini…

Kira membuka matanya lagi dan tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat-kendur-erat tangan mungil Lacus—mengisyaratkannya untuk membuka mata. Gadis itu membuka sebelah matanya dengan hati-hati. Dan keduanya segera membulat begitu melihat hamparan rumput di depannya.

Bunga-bunga mawar, matahari, tulip, dan berbagai bunga beraneka warna tertata rapi dengan kelompok-kelompok tertentu, berbaris rapi sepanjang jalan dari gerbang utama sampai depan rumah. Pohon-pohon dan semak hias bermacam bentuk—mulai dari boneka salju, binatang, atau permen loli—berjajar di tepi-tepi halaman dan jalan. Dan yang paling membuat Lacus terkesan adalah langit jingga bercampur ungu dan merah yang ada di depannya. Dengan matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam dikelilingi oleh awan-awan kelabu, sungguh lukisan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Kira melirik Lacus yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kira lebih erat. Ia terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan. Hembusan angin sepoi kembali mengacak-acak helai rambutnya. Tapi kali ini lelaki berambut coklat itu memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Selamat sore, Nona Lacus! Jalan-jalan sore?" Seorang bapak-bapak menghentikan gerobak yang berisi peralatan kebun di depan mereka. Ia tersenyum ramah dan mengangkat topinya lalu menunduk sopan.

Lacus mundur ke belakang kaki Kira dan menggenggam erat kain licin itu. "I… iya," jawabnya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Kira hanya tersenyum sedih pada si Bapak.

Bapak itu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar dan mengambil sebuah gunting dari _garden__set _yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Ia menghampiri semak bunga aster putih di samping kanan bawah tangga dan menggunting bunga itu. Lacus terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat saat bapak tadi menunduk dalam tepat satu tangga di bawah tempatnya berdiri sambil mengulurkan setangkai bunga.

"Senang melihat Anda lagi".

Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi putih itu. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi melihat sang Bapak yang hanya terus menunduk membuatnya yakin bahwa 'semuanya-baik-baik-saja'. Diambilnya bunga itu dengan hati-hati, ia langsung mendekapnya erat.

Bapak tadi berdiri dan mengangkat topinya lagi sambil berjalan mundur. "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan!"salamnya sebelum mendorong gerobak itu pergi.

"Saya sarankan Anda untuk berterima kasih, Nona," celetuk Kira sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lacus menatapnya sejenak sebelum berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan memeluk Bapak tadi dari belakang, membuatnya terlonjak. "Terima kasih banyak, _Ojisan_!"

Sang Bapak segera berbalik—masih terkejut—dan menatap Kira yang masih berdiri di teras. Ia menunduk dan kini menatap Lacus yang masih memeluk erat kakinya. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Dan dengan perlahan ia berlutut—menjajari tingginya dengan Lacus—dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis itu lembut.

Bapak Tukang Kebun mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan isyarat bibirnya pada Kira. Kira hanya balas menunduk sopan. Dan saat ia hendak berjalan ke arah Nona-nya, seseorang baru saja menarik tangannya ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan?" Kira bingung melihat Siegel yang menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil melirik ke luar jendela sesekali.

.

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu sungguh hari yang sibuk di Heliopolis, tidak, bahkan di seluruh kota di tanah Orb. Apalagi jika cuacanya cerah menyenangkan. Tak ayal kesempatan ini dipakai oleh para pasangan untuk berjalan berdampingan atau sekedar menghabiskan libur akhir pekan setelah lima hari terus bekerja.<p>

Dan situasi ini jelas membuat Kira kesulitan mencari jalan pulang, terutama kalau ia tersesat di kota yang baru pertama dia kunjungi.

"Kira-_nii, _ramai sekali," ujar Lacus dengan mata berbinar. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi keramaian yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuatnya antusias.

"Ah, ya… ramai sekali," jawab Kira sekadarnya. Matanya sibuk mencari tanda panah, atau petunjuk lalu lintas yang menuju stasiun terdekat. Lacus yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tentu saja tidak sadar akan perubahan sikap Kira.

_Haah… harusnya tadi aku lebih memperhatikannya. _Pikir Kira sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia sedang berada di stasiun bawah tanah bersama Lacus.

Kemarin Siegel telah memintanya _secara_ _rahasia _untuk pergi ke toko kue di stasiun bawah tanah dan memesan kue ulang tahun Lacus yang akan datang satu hari lagi. Toko kue itu terlihat sederhana. Sebenarnya ada toko kue yang terlihat lebih _exclusive _di dekat pusat kota, hanya saja menurut Siegel, rasanya masih kalah dengan yang di bawah stasiun. Ia juga memintanya mengajak Lacus agar dia lebih sering keluar rumah dan memilih sendiri kue seperti apa yang dia suka—tentu saja tanpa menyinggung soal kue ulang tahun.

Dan setelah selesai dengan tugas utama, di luar stasiun yang cukup padat, saat Kira meleng sebentar Lacus ternyata sudah ikut rombongan yang masuk ke kereta dan mau tidak mau ia harus masuk ke gerbong itu tanpa sempat menarik Lacus karena pintu otomatis sudah tertutup rapat.

Dan pergi ke kota antah barantah.

"_Kira, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Kira tersentak mendengar suara berat itu di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan celingukan ke sana-kemari mencari sumber suara. Nihil.

"_Aku bicara lewat sistem komunikasi yang kupasang di tubuhmu. Ah, benar juga. Ini pertama kalinya sistem itu terpakai, ya? Tekan lubang telinga kananmu."_

Telunjuk kanan Kira segera melakukan istruksi tersebut. "Master Ulen? Kau kah itu?"

"_Kenapa kau terdengar ragu? Apa ada yang salah dengan memorimu?"_

"Ah, maaf. Saya hanya belum terbiasa."

Tak ada suara dari seberang selama beberapa detik. _"Kurasa aku akan meng-_upgrade _kecepatan responmu nanti. Di mana kau sekarang? Kau bersama Lacus, kan?"_

Kira menunduk dan menarik tangan Lacus saat gadis itu hendak berlari mengejar sekelompok orang bertopeng karnaval beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Ya, dia masih bersama sa—ugh, tenang sedikit, Nona!"

"Tapi aku mau lihat mereka!" rengeknya cepat.

"Dari sini, kan sudah kelihatan."

"Aku mau pegang."

"Nggak boleh!"

Gelak tawa tiba-tiba menggema di kepala Kira dan mau tak mau anak itu sedikit mengernyit saat suara yang sangat bising mengganti tawa itu. Frekuensinya terlalu tinggi. "Master, kau membuat telinga saya bising," gerutu Kira sambil memukul-mukul telinganya. Kini pandangan Lacus sudah beralih ke sosok lelaki bertopi hitam tinggi yang baru saja mengeluarkan burung merpati dari dalam topinya di pinggir jalan. Dan ia dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kira dan melesat ke arah pria itu. Sekarang mereka lebih seperti kakak-adik yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

"_Maaf~ maaf~ sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan, ya di sana? Ah, ya. Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Jangan gunakan bahasa formal saat bicara denganku. Tidak usah 'saya-saya-an'. Kembali ke pertanyaan awal, kalian di mana? Sopir yang mengantar kalian tadi menghubungi rumah dengan panik, dia kira kalian hilang—diculik atau apa."_

Kira berhasil menangkap Lacus dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendampinginya saja menonton pertunjukan sulap pria itu. Anak lelaki berambut coklat itu menceritakan kejadiannya secara ringkas ditambah deskripsi singkat mengenai keadaan tempatnya berada saat ini.

"_Yah, baguslah kalau Lacus bersemangat—walau agak merepotkan. Kalau mendengar deskripsimu tadi kurasa kalian sedang berada di kota Onogoro—kalian melewati laut, kan saat naik kereta tadi?"_

"Ya. Kenapa Master bisa tahu?" Tepuk tangan penonton menggema lagi diselingi seruan kekaguman. Kira menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_Aku pernah ke sana saat memberi seminar dulu. Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan hal ini pada Siegel nanti. Hubungi saja rumah di frekuensi 105, pengaturannya ada di pergelangan tangan kirimu," _Kira menggulung sedikit lengan baju kirinya dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. _"Taruh saja telunjukmu di sana. Diaktifkan lewat detektor sidik jari." _Bahkan Ulen bisa membaca pikiran Kira sebelum anak itu mengatakannya. Kira melakukan instruksi tersebut dan sebuah layar berwarna hitam dengan tulisan hijau muncul di balik lapisan kulitnya yang menjadi transparan.

Touch screen_, huh? _Gumamnya dengan sebelah alis bertaut. Tidak perlu heran bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan sidik jari yang _seharusnya _hanya dimiliki manusia. Ulen membuatnya berdasarkan data kesehatan bulanan Kira _asli_ yang tertinggal di rumahnya.

Ulen memberitahu jalan menuju stasiun terdekat dan rute yang harus diambil untuk pulang. Setelah berbincang beberapa lama, tanpa terasa pertunjukan sulap itu pun sudah berakhir dan tepuk tangan penuh apresiasi kembali terdengar. _"Jangan lupa hubungi rumah kalau butuh jemputan." _Ulen mengakhiri teleponnya dan Kira menekan lagi lubang telinganya.

"Ehem." Suara dehaman itu membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Pria tadi entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan topi hitam. Melihat Kira yang hanya diam, ia melirik ke arah Lacus (yang lagi-lagi) entah sejak kapan menggenggam erat celananya dengan mata berbinar. "Sepertinya adikmu sangat menikmati pertunjukanku," pancing pria itu lagi.

Kira langsung mengerti dan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. Begitu ia hendak menyerahkan selembar uang, sekelebat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba melintas di depannya dan membuat Kira termundur satu langkah—sambil menahan Lacus yang hampir jatuh di kakinya.

Begitu kesadarannya kembali pulih, ia sudah mendapati dompet di tangannya telah hilang. "Pencuri!" sahutnya keras dan mendorong asal selembar uang di tangannya ke perut pria tadi—menyesuaikan dengan tingginya yang tak sampai sedada sang pesulap. Dengan cepat Kira menggendong Lacus di punggungnya dan berlari mengerjar bayangan tadi.

Tatapan Kira sangat tajam dan ia bisa merasakan pegangan Lacus yang sangat kuat di bahunya. Ia mengubah mode penglihatannya ke infra merah sehingga hanya targetnya yang berwarna hijau sedangkan yang lain berwarna merah-oranye.

_Celaka... kumohon jangan hilang… nggak bisa pulang..._

"Kira-_nii _kenapa tiba-tiba lari?" tanya Lacus dengan suara agak keras. Ia sendiri agak kesulitan melihat jalan di depannya karena rambutnya terus menghalangi.

"Dompetnya dicuri, Nona. Tanpa itu kita _gak_ bisa pulang," desis Kira. Lacus hanya diam, takut pada nada bicara Kira yang berubah sinis. Bahkan entah sejak kapan Kira tidak menggunakan bahasa formalnya lagi. Pengaruh Ulen kah?

Jarak mereka dan sang pencuri semakin menipis. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah semakin jauh dari keramaian dan tiba di jembatan bata yang sepertinya memisahkan wilayah kalangan 'atas' dan 'bawah'. Kira menautkan alisnya. Matanya tertuju ke gedung-gedung bata kecoklatan yang terlihat berlumut di beberapa bagian. Juga kepulan asap yang membumbung dari cerobong besar berwarna kelabu di kejuhan. Sangat berbeda dengan tempat tadi—gedung-gedung bercat putih dan krem berjajar, jalanan yang bersih, dan suasana glamor yang terpancar dari penampilan orang-orang yang melintas.

Pencuri tadi tiba-tiba berpegangan pada pinggir jempatan dan melompat begitu saja. Mata Kira membelalak. "Hei!" Ia berlari ke pinggir jembatan untuk melihat kondisi sang pencuri. Ia memang belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi ia yakin manusia bisa mati kalau melompat dari ketinggian tertentu.

Awalnya ia bingung karena tak mendapati bayangan berwarna hijau itu lagi, namun ia segera melompat turun sambil memegangi Lacus di punggungnya—dan mendarat dengan mulus—saat ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hijau yang berbelok di sudut gang dua puluh meter di kanannya. Kira segera bangkit dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kira-_nii _nggak capek?" tanya Lacus tiba-tiba, penasaran karena sejak tadi Kira terus berlari tanpa henti.

"Tenang saja, saya tak bisa merasa capek." Dan Kira kembali ke bahasa formalnya, membuat Lacus hanya diam.

Ia segera berbelok di tikungan yang ia lihat tadi dan tak mendapati apa-apa selain tumpukan sampah dan kardus di beberapa sudut gang buntu—yang ternyata sebuah jarak antara bangunan di kanan dan kirinya. Kira menurunkan Lacus dan kembali menggendong anak itu di depan, mendekapnya erat dengan pandangan awas. Lacus merangkul leher Kira dengan erat.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara keramaian yang samar-samar terdengar, cicitan tikus yang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan sampah, dan raungan kucing yang mengawasi dari atas.

Kira berjalan perlahan. Ia mengganti mode penglihatannya lagi sehingga hanya hitam-putih yang terlihat—seperti rotgen pada tubuh manusia. Dan ia bisa melihat dua kerangka yang tergambar dengan garis-garis putih di samping bentuk kubus dari garis-garis yang lebih tipis.

Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, memastikan tak ada senjata yang dipegang dua orang itu. Setelah yakin, ia menurunkan Lacus yang menolak melepaskan rangkulannya. "Tak apa. Sembunyilah di belakangku," bisik Kira tenang dan bangkit berdiri. Bisa ia rasakan ketakutan Lacus dari eratnya genggaman gadis itu di celana Kira.

Kira berjalan perlahan ke arah dua sosok itu setelah mengembalikannya panglihatannya seperti semula. Matanya membelalak.

_Anak kecil?_

Seorang anak lelaki berambut biru gelap sepantarannya terlihat berlutut dengan tangan kanan terentang agak ke belakang, menyembunyikan sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang seumuran dengan Lacus. Tatapan keduanya begitu tajam dan penampilan mereka sangat kumuh dengan lubang-lubang di kaos dan celana mereka.

"Apa maumu, _brengsek_?"

Kira menautkan sebelah alisnya. _Brengsek?_

_._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Err... ada yang sadar ratednya saya ubah? #plak

Alasannya terlihat jelas di satu kata terakhir kaaan? XD

Oh, iya. terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca karya saya. Arigatou mo untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejaknya untuk saya XD

Semoga chapter kali ini cukup menghibur dan...

HAPPY FANFICTION FESTIVAL!


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomer

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny **** - Sunrise & BANDAI**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T**

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AU****yeaaaah**__

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia tidak mau berhenti memanggilnya _Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Infinite Justice**

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p><em>Brengsek?<em>

Baiklah. Kira tahu arti kata itu. Ulen telah memasukkan banyak program bahasa ke dalam _chip-_nya. Bahasa asing? Bahasa tanah air? Ah, itu bukan masalah. Dan mengenai kata 'brengsek' ini, jelas ia kaget karena _sepengetahuannya_, kata itu adalah kosakata kasar yang diucapkan oleh orang dewasa. Dan kali ini, di depan matanya, ia melihat seorang _anak kecil _yang mengutarakannya dengan enteng.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Idiot!"

_Piip._

Terlintas di otak Kira, kalau ia manusia, pasti ia akan merasa marah. Ya ya ya, berarti ia harus bereaksi marah.

"Aku juga bisa dengar, tahu! Dasar mulut sampah! Mulut baumu itu kau masukkan apa saja, sih!" balas Kira dengan wajah garang.

"Apa!"Anak berambut biru itu berdiri dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kira kuat-kuat, "Kau mengatai mulutku bau dengan otak siputmu itu? Apa kau pikir dengan berpakaian sok bangsawan begitu aku akan merendah padamu? Pulang sana ke pangkuan ibumu!"

Saat Kira hendak membalas, tiba-tiba saja jarak mereka berdua melebar dengan perlahan. Kedua anak itu menoleh ke arah kaki mereka.

"Uuuh~ menjauh dari Kira-_nii, _bre… bres… breseng!"

Keduanya terdiam. Rupanya itu Lacus yang sedang mendorong anak berambut biru itu sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai matanya terpejam dan kedua alisnya bertaut. Kira menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lacus baru saja belajar kosakata baru—yah, walau salah—yang berbahaya. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Tuan Siegel kalau di rumah tiba-tiba Lacus mengucapkannya—pada siapa saja?

"Au!" pekik Lacus sambil memegangi kepalanya. Gadis berambut pirang yang tadi ada di belakang bocah berambut biru entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Lacus dan menjambak rambut gadis itu. Lacus terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu. Kesal, akhirnya Lacus memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan balas menjambak rambut sang penyerang.

"Aah!" jerit anak itu. Ia makin menguatkan jambakannya. Begitu juga Lacus.

"Hentikan, Nona!"

"Ayo terus, Cagalli!"

Keduanya menyahut bersamaan. Kira mendelik dan langsung menjitak kepala anak lelaki itu sebelum menghentikan aksi jambak-jambakan itu dan mengangkat Lacus ke dalam gendongannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Cagalli itu kini menarik-narik kaki Lacus yang menggantung dan sebelum Lacus bisa membalasnya, Kira justru mengangkat Lacus tinggi-tinggi agar gadis itu tidak dapat mencapainya. Tidak berhenti sampai situ saja, sekarang Cagalli justru terus memukul-mukul kaki Kira dengan ganas dan _coordinator _berambut coklat itu tersentak ke depan saat sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"_Ittai!" _rintihan panjang terdengar dari belakangnya, "_kuso! _Kepalamu itu terbuat dari apa, sih?" gerutu anak lelaki berambut biru sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya. Ia menarik gadis berambut pirang itu mendekat dan langsung menarik kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berdecak melihat permukaan dekat kelingking Cagalli yang memerah. Sebenarnya Cagalli juga tahu kalau kaki Kira keras sejak tadi, tapi ia terus saja memukulinya, tidak terima 'kakaknya' dipukul.

Kira mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan menatapanya tajam, "Kembalikan dompetku!"

"Dompet apa?" balas anak itu tenang dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Mata lavender Kira menangkap tangan Cagalli yang menyerahkan sesuatu yang berwarna coklat lewat belakang punggungnya.

"Dompet itu!" Kira menurunkan Lacus dan segera menerjang anak berambut biru itu.

Anak itu berkelit cepat dan memutar badannya saat Kira terus menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang punggung anak itu. Saat anak itu hendak kabur ke kanan, Kira akan langsung menghadangnya dan menjulurkan tangannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai anak berambut biru itu kesal. "Kalau sebegitu inginnya dompet ini…," ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memutar tangannya ke belakang. Kira terperanjat, tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu. "Ambil saja sendiri!"

Terlambat. Anak itu lebih dulu melemparnya tinggi sebelum tubuh Kira menubruk dan menimpanya ke lantai yang dingin dan lengket. Nafas anak itu tercekat saat punggungnya menghantam lantai. Bukan—bukan karena menghantam lantai, tapi karena beban tubuh Kira yang tidak hanya berat tapi juga keras yang menimpanya.

_Anak ini terbuat dari apa, sih?_

Suara air yang terhempas terdengar dari belakang Kira. Kira segera bangkit dan menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan horor. Benar saja, dompetnya sukses jatuh di sungai yang ada di depan gang, yang sepertinya terhubung dengan sungai di bawah jembatan yang ia lewati tadi. Dompet itu terapung setelah melayang di dalam air beberapa lama dan perlahan pergi mengikuti arus.

Kira menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan cepat melepas jas dan sepatunya. Ia berlari cepat dan tanpa pikir panjang melompat ke air sungai yang kehijauan.

"Kira-_nii_!" seru Lacus dengan mata membelalak sambil menutup mulutnya.

Seketika itu juga Kira merasakan getaran kuat yang menjalar di tubuhnya begitu seluruh badannya terendam air. Tubuhnya mulai susah digerakkan. Berusaha mengabaikan sensasi itu, ia segera berenang mengikuti arus—yang untungnya tidak terlalu deras—dan meraih dompetnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berenang ke tepi dan naik dengan susah payah. Getaran itu muncul lagi, hilang, muncul. Ia merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya dan pandangannya mulai berganti dengan garis-garis hitam yang juga muncul-menghilang-muncul-menghilang.

"Athrun-_nii_!" panggil Cagalli yang masih berlari di belakang sosok berambut biru itu, menjauh dari gang persembunyian mereka tadi.

"Tenang saja, Cags. Aku sudah ambil uangnya sebelum melempar dompet itu. Ia mengejar sampah. Hahaha, benar-benar bodoh, melompat begitu saja demi sebuah sampah!" jawab anak bernama Athrun itu riang. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke berbagai makanan enak yang bisa mereka makan dengan uang yang mereka dapatkan. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mendapat kartu kereta, kartu Bank, dan berbagai kartu lainnya. Jika mereka memakai kartu Bank untuk membayar makanan mereka di sini, tidak perlu khawatir akan dilaporkan ke polisi. Tak ada para penjual yang terlalu peduli dari mana mereka mendapatkannya. Asal itu 'uang', mereka diam.

"Bukan itu, _Niichan_!" Cagalli menarik baju Athrun, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Dengan malas Athrun berbalik. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Cagalli lebih dulu menunjuk ke belakang. Mereka memang belum berlari terlalu jauh sampai bisa keluar dari gang, tapi paling tidak mereka hampir sampai di mulut gang. "Anak itu menjerit." Mata emas Cagalli tak lepas dari rambut merah muda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia memang tidak suka anak itu, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa rambut itu adalah rambut terindah yang pernah ia lihat dan sentuh. Begitu lembut dan halus, ia merasakannya saat menjambak tadi. Karena itu ia takkan lupa siapa pemilik rambut itu.

Athrun menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Dari tadi juga kerjaan anak itu cuma menjerit dan memanggil-manggil nama pengasuhnya, kan?" Oh, tentu saja Athrun sadar kalau Kira bukan kakaknya walau Lacus memanggilnya '_niichan'_. Ia mendengar panggilan Kira untuk Lacus tadi. Nona.

Huh, menggelikan.

"Apa Athrun-_nii _gak merasa aneh? Dia gak pergi-pergi," ujar Cagalli lagi.

Athrun terdiam. Ia baru sadar. _Benar juga, kenapa mereka tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan anak menyebalkan tadi tidak bisa berenang? Ah, peduli amat. Nanti juga ada orang lain yang _nolongin_ mereka. _Baru Athrun hendak berbalik, ia berhenti lagi. a segera berlari ke arah Kira dan Lacus berada, diikuti Cagalli di belakang. _Aku lupa. Memangnya kupikir ini di mana?_

Athrun mempercepat larinya. Ia memang pencuri. Ia memang anak kurang ajar yang hidup di tempat _para sampah. _Ia hanya ingin bertahan hidup. Ya, terus hidup bersama Cagalli. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mati di tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak berniat jahat.

_Sial! Kalau anak itu sampai mati, aku… aku akan sama saja seperti orang-orang dewasa bodoh itu! _

.

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya mengejang. Lalu tenang lagi. Mengejang. Tenang lagi. Kira hanya bisa diam saat Lacus berlutut dan menangis di sampingnya. Tak ada orang yang peduli. Mereka yang lewat hanya melihat dan pura-pura tidak melihat satu detik kemudian.<p>

"Jangan sentuh," ujar Kira lemah saat tangan kecil Lacus berusaha menggapainya. "Aku tidak mau… No… na terluka," tambahnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ya, aliran listrik tak terkontrol menjalari tubuhnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Ia tahu dirinya adalah robot, mesin. Mana mungkin tahan terhadap air, kan? Mencempulngkan diri begitu saja, benar-benar pemikiran dangkal. Ia mengangkat dompetnya perlahan, memeriksa isinya.

Kira tahu manusia akan mengumpat saat dibodohi. Jadi ia mengumpat pelan. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Getaran yang lebih kuat muncul bersama percikan api kecil diiringi kepulan asap dari pergelangan tangannya. Kira menggertakan giginya. Bagus…

…sekarang bagaimana cara mengantar Nona Lacus pulang?

"Oi! Kau kenap—"

Kira memutar matanya ke atas dan menangkap wajah anak berambut biru tadi yang terlihat kaget dan… bersalah? Anak berambut pirang itu juga ada, dan ia menggenggam erat celana 'kakaknya' dengan mata membulat.

Kira tersenyum tipis. _Ini dia…_

"Se… ratus li… lima. Hub… ungi." Getaran itu muncul kian cepat dan Kira hampir tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi. "Lacus… Cl… Clyne, nama… nya."

_Pats!_

.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu bukanlah ruangan yang rapi, terang, dan dindingnya digantungi lukisan-lukisan virtual yang indah. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan gelap dengan sirkulasi udara yang tidak bagus, buku-buku dan kertas-kertas berisi tulisan dan angka-angka aneh berserakan di segala tempat. Sebuah kasur metal terletak di tengah-tengah dengan beberapa kabel tebal berserakan di bawahnya. Suara-suara <em>beep-boop-beep <em>yang entah berasal dari mana terdengar dengan jelas seperti alunan musik Mozart di dalam teater seni.

Ulen mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan. Ia mendengus dan terkekeh pelan setelah menatap keseluruhan ruang kerjanya. "Kurasa aku harus membereskannya suatu saat nanti. Yah, suatu saat nanti," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menunduk dan mengelus rambut anak lelaki berambut coklat yang tidur dengan tenang di atas kasur putih itu. Dikecupnya lembut dahi anak itu sebelum ia pergi menuju pintu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Kira," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum tipis dan ia pun menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan, seolah suara sekecil apa pun bisa membangunkannya.

"Bagaimana?" Siegel bertanya sambil menyerahkan segelas kopi pada pria berjas putih itu. "Kau cukup lama ada di dalam."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya keterusan. Beberapa _hardware _sudah kuganti, aku juga sudah meng-_upgrade_ kecepatan respon dan mengganti lapisan kulitnya dengan bahan yang anti air. Memang bukan berarti bisa bertahan dalam air selamanya, asal tidak lebih dari dua jam dan tidak berada di kedalaman lebih dari sepuluh meter di bawah air," jelasnya tenang, menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap putih ke atas. Matanya tertuju pada dua anak perempuan dengan piyama yang tertidur di sofa sambil berhadap-hadapan. "Sepertinya anak-anak sudah tidur, ya? Mereka kelihatan capek sekali."

"Ya, ini hari yang panjang bagi mereka. Mereka merengek tidak mau tidur sebelum lihat Kira, tapi karena kelamaan menunggu dan minum susu _plus_ biskuit, akhirnya mereka menyerah juga. Dasar anak-anak," timpal Siegel sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hee~ tapi sepertinya ada anak nakal yang belum tidur." Pandangan Ulen kini terpaku pada sosok Athrun yang berdiri memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan—antara waspada dan bingung—di dekat perapian.

"Dia mau kau apakan, Sieg?"

Athrun menelan ludah.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ayeeeee! Chapter yang jujur sulit buat ditulis XD =_=

Semoga bisa dimengerti dan menghibur _readers_ sekalian~

Oh, ya. Balesan review untuk **Magus-15IchiGo** (maaf! saya lupa bales review yang kemarin).

Untuk review di chapter 1, apakah sudah terjawab pertanyaannya? :D kalo belum, silakan tanya lagi, dan baca aja kelanjutannya *digamplokmagus*

Magus: KALO GITU NGAPAIN NANYA! *jitakanesekalilagi*

Dan untuk chapter 2, saya ketawa-tawa gaje baca review kamu. Ahahaha. kalo di komik pasti saya udah _blushing_ XD. Tapi untunglah ini bukan di komik (lanjut...)

kamu berhasil menujah saya melenceng dari jantung! (?) membuat saya meranaaanananana~ (apabanget). Soal **Test for Kira-**ehem-maaf banget! ide itu udah ada di otak saya, cuma moodnya belum ada. Kalo nulis humor mood saya lagi datar takutnya jadi garing, saya gak mau. Sekali lagi maaf baanget ya! Maaf juga buat reders yang baca **Test for Kira **:'(

Dan _hounto ni arigatou _buat review2nya~ XD

.

Nah, untuk para readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini, terima kasih banyak! kalo ada kritik atau saran saya akan senang sekali kalau dikirimkan melalui review (red: minta diriview) *dibejekreaders*

HAPPY FANFICTION FESTIVAL!


	4. Chapter 4: Be Friend

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny **** - Sunrise & BANDAI**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T**

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AU****owowowowow**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia tidak mau berhenti memanggilnya _Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Infinite Justice**

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p>Athrun hanya duduk meringkuk di dekat jendela kamarnya pagi itu. Subuh, lebih tepatnya. Langit masih gelap dan fajar belum terlihat. Ia tak bisa tidur. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa tidur setelah pembicaraan semalam dengan Ketua Dewan Siegel Clyne dan Prof. Dr. Ulen Hibiki, dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam sejarah perkembangan Orb.<p>

Anak lelaki berambut gelap itu menghela nafas berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh, kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah ia duga. Ia menurunkan telapak tangannya ke pipi dan mulai bertopang dagu.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Cagalli.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Empat jam yang lalu, perpustakaan…<strong>_

.

"_Dia mau kau apakan, Seig?" _Ulen menoleh rendah ke arah temannya sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hambar. Bola matanya lebih tertarik pada garis-garis kasar di karpet.

Siegel melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menghela nafas. _"Dia sudah membawa Lacus pulang dengan selamat. Jadi kurasa kau yang lebih pantas menentukan apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya," _jawabnya tenang.

Ulen mendengus. _"Bagimu yang penting Lacus selamat, ya? Huh, kau benar-benar tidak menganggap Kira sebagai anakmu," _cibir lelaki berambut keemasan itu. Ia menyesap tehnya sakali lagi, sengaja menimbulkan suara keras.

"_Memang Kira bukan anakku," _celetuk Siegel yang langsung membuat Ulen tersedak. Pria itu mendesah saat sahabatnya mengirimkan _death glare_, _"Bukan begitu, Ulen. Kau 'Ayah' Kira yang sebenarnya. Kau yang lebih berhak menentukan. Bagaimana pun anak ini bermasalah dengan Kira, kan? Bukan Lacus?"_

Ulen berdecak lagi dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggul. _"Siapa namamu, Nak?" _tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam ke Athrun.

"_Athrun," _jawabnya singkat,_ "hanya Athrun."_

Alis Ulen dan Siegel bertaut. Siegel menoleh ke arah Ulen. Namun pria bermata sipit itu hanya mengangkat tangannya rendah. _Hal itu bisa dicari nanti. "Kalau gadis berambut pirang itu?"_

"_Adikku, Cagalli."_

"_Hanya Cagalli?"_

Athrun mengangguk. Tatapannya sangat tajam untuk anak seumurannya. Iris _emerald _itu berkilat waspada, merasa tidak nyaman dengan isi pembicaraan ini. Ulen hanya diam sembari mengelus-elus tepi dagunya. Matanya terus berpindah antara sosok Athrun dan Cagalli.

Rambut biru tua-pirang, mata hijau-emas, bentuk hidung, warna kulit—Ulen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia telah membuat hipotesa. Dan ia akan melakukan pembuktiannya nanti.

"_Kau akan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari. Dan adikmu akan pergi dengan Tuan Siegel dan Lacus," _ujarnya datar.

Mata Athrun membulat. Ia baru saja hendak memukul meja kecil di sampingnya kalau ia tidak melihat sosok kedua gadis kecil yang sedang tidur di sofa. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan gemetar, menahan emosi. _"Aku tidak setuju! Aku harus bersama Cagalli! Terus bersama Cagalli! Dan siapa juga yang mau tinggal bersamamu di sini? Pulangkan kami ke Onogoro!"_

"_Ulen—"_

"—_diam, Sieg," _potong Ulen sambil mengangkat tangannya. Matanya masih tak lepas dari iris hijau itu. Semakin tajam, malah. _"Ini bukan tawaran. Ini perintah."_

"_JANGAN BERCANDA!" _bentak Athrun, tidak peduli lagi dengan dua orang yang sedang tidur di sana. _"Kenapa semua orang dewasa selalu berlaku seenaknya? Lebih baik aku menyeret Cagalli sekarang juga, pergi dari rumah busuk ini dan kembali ke rumah kami!"_

Keheningan canggung mulai menguasai keadaan. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Athrun yang memburu dan Siegel yang sedang menggumamkan _lullaby _di samping Lacus dan Cagalli agar kedua anak itu tidak terbangun oleh perdebatan yang terjadi.

"_Memangnya kalian punya rumah?"_

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Athrun membeku. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di samping paha dan menggertakan giginya geram. Ia terus menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap pria di depannya. Ia takut jika ia menatap sosok itu, pria itu akan tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ia takut dengan sorot tajam itu.

Akhirnya Ulen hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik menuju dapur. _"Pikirkan lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nak. Kurasa kau dan aku sama-sama tahu…" _pria itu menoleh sejenak ke belakang, memperhatikan Athrun yang masih terpaku di tempat, "…_pilihan mana yang lebih baik. Bagimu… juga Cagalli."_

.

* * *

><p>Perhatian Athrun teralih begitu melihat sekelebat bayangan putih di halaman. Ia menyibak tirai dan menempelkan wajahnya lekat-lekat ke jendela. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok itu sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah robot sepantaran berbentuk seperti termos gemuk dan berwarna biru gelap.<p>

Menyadari siapa sosok itu, Athrun segera berlari ke luar kamar dan menuju halaman. Angin dingin segar menyambut kedatangannya begitu ia membuka pintu. Athrun menggosok-gosok lengannya, berharap rasa dingin itu berkurang. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin bahkan badai, tapi setelah semalaman berada di tempat yang hangat, sepertinya ia harus mulai membiasakan diri lagi.

"Kira?" panggil Athrun ragu. Ia menelan ludah. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan nama itu. Entahlah, mungkin ia hanya merasa… canggung?

Sosok yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan terkejut, tidak menyangka akan sosok si pemanggil. Namun ekspresi itu segera terganti oleh senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau ingat namaku."

Angin pagi kembali berhembus. Nanyian serangga yang bersembunyi di balik rumput mengiringi pertemuan mereka berdua—atau bertiga. Hembusan angin itu sukses menggoyang helaian rambut birunya yang mulai menutupi wajah. Begitu pun milik _coordinator _di depannya. Kemeja putih polosnya yang tidak dimasukkan dan celana kain hitamnya berkelebat ke depan dan belakang. Athrun terpana. Jujur, ia terpesona. Kalau ia tidak ingat sosok _anak kecil _di depannya saat di jembatan tempo hari, ia yakin ia tidak akan menyangka kalau _anak ini _adalah robot.

Baiklah, mungkin ia akan tetap tahu karena Kira pernah menindih badannya dan membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kira sopan.

Athrun menggaruk tengkuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan rumput tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka. "Yah, begitulah." Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, memperhatikan siluet lelaki berambut coklat di depannya yang terlihat 'normal' seolah bukan robot yang baru rusak kemarin. _Ulen Hibiki memang hebat, _batinnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya canggung. Athrun yakin wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang, ia harap hanya sedikit.

"Perasaan? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti."

Athrun membelalak. Ia tahu ia baru saja menanyakan hal yang bodoh. Hanya ciptaan Tuhan yang memiliki perasaan dan _dia _hanyalah mesin. Tapi Athrun tidak akan sebingung ini kalau ia tidak ingat betapa 'terlihat' marah dan takutnya Kira saat di Onogoro kemarin.

Kira diam—memperhatikan sosok anak lelaki di depannya—mencari tahu penyebab Athrun diam. Mengerti, Kira menjawab, "Aku bereaksi sesuai program "Emosi" yang Master tanam di kepalaku. Berbagai proyeksi kehidupan manusia sehari-hari sudah terekam. Reaksi manusia saat ia diejek, diberi hadiah, kecewa, takut, semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. _Chip _inti akan mengirimkan sinyal apa-apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya untuk merespon apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku, sebagai manusia..."

Kira berhenti menjelaskan saat melihat Athrun yang hanga diam, bengong. Kira _sweatdrop. Harusnya aku tahu, anak umur 12 tahun belum mengerti yang beginian! _"Ehm... intinya, aku tidak benar-benar marah waktu itu. Dan… anu… Athrun-_san_?"

Athrun menggeleng cepat dan melambai beberapa kali, "Tidak apa, teruskan! Aku mengerti kok. Aku cuma terkesan," ujarnya cepat.

_Wow, hebat juga. Dia benar-benar mengerti, kan?_

Kira berdeham, "Yah, maaf terlambat tapi…," ia berbalik menghadap Athrun dan menuduk dalam-dalam, "…terima kasih telah menolong Nona Lacus. Aku sangat senang."

Athrun menghela nafas dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebelah tangannya terpaku di pinggang. "Kenapa kau kaku banget, sih? Memang contoh manusia zaman apa yang ada di programmu itu? Pakai bahasa sembarangan aja, jangan yang formal-formal! Aku jadi merasa tua."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal tua, nanti sore temani ambil kue, yuk!" timpal Kira cepat.

_Apa hubungannya tua dengan kue? _Batin Athrun_._

"Oh, ya. Kau sendiri ada masalah apa? Mukamu kusut banget," celetuk _coordinator _itu lagi tiba-tiba.

"Oh?" Athrun tersentak sendiri. Ia ingat tentang masalahnya sendiri sekarang. Dan hal itu membuat wajah pucatnya semakin kusut. Kira gelagapan, merasa tidak enak. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Athrun menceritakan semua isi pembicaraan semalam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia perlu menceritakannya pada Kira.

.

* * *

><p>Tawa ringan terdengar lepas setelah cerita Athrun selesai. Anak berambut biru gelap itu merengut. "Apanya yang lucu?"<p>

Kira mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. "Tidak, hanya saja kau bisa juga, ya jadi begitu kalap kalau berhadapan dengan Master. Aku hanya geli membayangkannya."

"Kalap?" ulang Athrun tidak mengerti.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu? Kalap itu semacam lepas kendali, begitulah. Master memang terlihat seram sesekali. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hanya pernah lihat saat ia bericara dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya marah di rumah."

"Eh? Kau belum pernah kena marah?"

Kira mengangguk mantap. "Master selalu berwajah lembut di depanku. Aku sendiri bingung. Tapi kembali ke topik utama," Kira mengambil nafas pendek, "Master bukan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu berdasar perasaan spontan. Ia pasti punya rencana dan alasan tersendiri menyuruhmu menetap dan mengirim Cagalli ke tempat Nona Lacus."

"Alasan apa pun aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin bersama Cagalli," balas Athrun cepat. Matanya lebih tertarik pada tanah di bawah kakinya yang telanjang.

Kira diam, ingatannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin di gang. Athrun yang memasang posisi melindungi Cagalli, menariknya pergi. Belum banyak, sih yang ia lihat. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Athrun sangat menyayangi Cagalli.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Apa Cagalli benar-benar adikmu? Secara biologis?"

Badan Athrun menegang. Tapi ia cepat-cepat mendelik pada Kira karena _coordinator _itu kembali memakai bahasa rumitnya. "Kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Memangnya kenapa? Cagalli tetap adikku!"

Kira hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis, menunggu Athrun melanjutkan.

Anak bermata tajam itu kembali menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa hari ini. "Aku bertemu dengannya suatu hari di musim dingin tahun lalu. Sosoknya lebih kurus dari sekarang. Badannya gemetar semua dan ia hanya duduk meringkuk di ujung gang tempat kita bertemu kemarin," Athrun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap deretan awan yang mulai terlihat, "awalnya aku ingin menyapanya baik-baik karena merasa kasihan, tapi saat aku mendekatinya, ia malah memelototiku dan menggertakkan giginya. Seperti anjing herder yang melihat rampok."

Kira menahan tawa. Ia kini tahu kalau tatapan tajam Cagalli ternyata bakat alami, bukan ajaran Athrun. Ah, apa ini takdir?

"Kesal-kesal aku sudah siap mengusirnya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah wilayahku. Tapi kalau mengingat Cagalli yang masih sangat kecil, mungkin sekitar 3 tahun, aku jadi mengurungkan niat. Manusia macam apa yang mengusir anak sekecil itu sendirian di jalanan? Aku tidak mau jadi orang-orang dewasa yang seenaknya saja membuang apa yang tidak dibutuhkannya."

"Kau dan Cagalli dibuang?" tanya Kira hati-hati.

Athrun menoleh ke arah Kira dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ya! Kami dibuang! Terus memangnya kenapa?" Belum sempat Kira berkata-kata, Athrun lebih dulu mengulurkan tinjunya di depan wajah Kira—_hanya _mengulurkan. Kira mundur satu langkah—menelan ludah jika ia manusia. "Kau lihat saja, aku akan hidup bebas dengan caraku sendiri. Bangkit dengan kakiku sendiri dan membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bisa menjadi 'seseorang' meski mereka menganggapku tidak berguna."

Angin segar kembali berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut biru yang menutupi mata hijaunya. Kira terpaku, iris hijau itu begeitu jernih dan tajam, tidak kosong. Dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan keseriusan deklarasi seorang anak manusia berumur 12 tahun.

Kira mendengus dan kembali menghadap robot biru di depannya. Robot itu adalah Robot Kebun yang mengurus halaman rumah Ulen. "Baiklah, paling tidak langkah pertama yang bisa dilakukan adalah memotong rambutmu yang berantakan itu dan mengganti beberapa pakaian. Juga mandi." Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan mengibaskannya beberapa kali. "Aaaah~ sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan."

Athrun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Eh? Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Aku, kan sudah bilang kalau aku dan Cagalli—"

"Jangan egois," potong Kira datar. Athrun mematung.

Kira menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan belaian lembut angin pagi yang menggelitik kulitnya. Ah, ia harus berterimakasih pada Master Ulen untuk kulit baru yang lebih sensitif. "Kau tidak bisa berdiri sendiri untuk mencapai sesuatu yang besar—maaf aku berbahasa yang rumit lagi. Kau harus berkorban, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bertemu Cagalli lagi, kan? Memangnya kau tahu jarak dari sini ke kediaman keluarga Clyne?"

"I… itu sih…."

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak tahu tapi sudah lebih dulu menggerutu panjang lebar."

Athrun berpaling. Ia kalah.

"Kalau dilihat dari obrolan kita tadi—kau bisa mengerti penjelasanku tentang mekanisme kerja program "Emosi"-ku. Kau tertarik pada bidang mesin, robot, teknologi atau semacamnya, ya?" tanya Kira tanpa mencoba melihat si lawan bicara.

"Yah, lumayanlah. Aku pernah mengotak-atik mesin Mini Bank," jawab Athrun sekadarnya sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah itu hal yang biasa saja.

"Nah, apa kau akan membuang kesempatan untuk belajar 'mengotak-atik lebih banyak' langsung dari masternya? Di rumah Tuan Siegel pun aku yakin Cagalli akan mendapat pendidikan yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya—percayalah, Master bisa menganalisis sesuatu dengan sangat cepat. Lagipula di sana ada Nona Lacus. Bagus, kan kalau ada teman sebaya? Makanan enak, kasur empuk, baju bagus, apa lagi, ya? Rumah yang nyaman, buku—"

"—iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" sela Athrun cepat. Kira menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah teman barunya yang merona. "Kurasa tak ada pilihan yang lebih bagus." Anak itu berjalan dan berhenti di samping Kira.

Kira terkekeh dan kembali memasang seulas senyum tipis. Kali ini terlihat sendu. "Kalau begitu sebagai langkah pertama, kau mau mengotak-atiknya?"

Athrun melirik Kira, menyadari nada bicaranya yang melunak. Pandangan matanya kini kembali ke sosok robot termos yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Dia… sepertinya 'kesakitan'."

Kini Athrun mengerti kenapa Kira tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

waaaaah~ satu tugas selesai~ khukhukhukhu *grin*

Blasan untuk review nonlog-in:

**Meii Neider**

Ei! Lama gak keliatan! kenapa gak log-in aja? ^^ Makasih ya udah ngikutin terus ceritanya dan pujiannya *blush*. Ini udah update. Semoga menghibur ;) makasih reviewnya!

**Magus-15IchiGo**

aaaaaiiii~ mau dong lihattt! kayaknya jago gambar nih. bolehkah intip-intip karyanya? *grin* #bletak!#

saya paling seneng kalo ada _readers_ yang jadi kayak orang gila-maaf-kalo baca fic saya XD entah nangis sendiri, ketawa sendiri, jerit sendiri (?), joget sendiri (?), guling2 (mulai lebaynya) *ngek*

heee, terima kasih atas pengertiannya. maaf banget, ya. dan sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^ semoga chapter kali ini bisa menghibur ;)

.

Naaah? Bagaimana chapter kali ini? menjengkelkan karena gak maju-maju? (TT_TT) atau makin membingungkan? ( TTnTT) hahaha. silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review! Kritiknya pedes-pedes juga gak masalah kok, lumayan buat koyo (lho?) *plak*.

Terima kasih buaaaanyaaak untuk para _readers_ dan _reviewer _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini ^^

HAPPY FANFICTION FESTIVAL!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny ****- Sunrise & BANDA**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T**

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AU****um?**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia tidak mau berhenti memanggilnya _Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Infinite Justice**

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p>"Ne~ coba kalau Athrun-<em>nii <em>gak ke PLANTs, kita pasti bisa minta dia ambil _itu _dan kita bisa lebih lama keliling-keliling." Sang gadis berambut pirang pendek berjalan malas dengan kedua lengan di belakang kepala. Gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Awan-awan putih mengepul merenangi langit biru yang begitu jernih. Hari yang cerah. Memang bukan hari yang spesial. Besok_ baru_ spesial—yah, bagi Lacus. Mungkin Cagalli juga. Tuan Siegel juga mungkin, apalagi Ulen. Ah! Singkatnya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kira—atau lebih tepat jika disebut Hari Jadi.

"Jangan begitu, Cagalli. Athrun-_nii, _kan di sana belajar. Kau mau punya kakak yang pengangguran?" tegur Lacus dengan seulas senyum lembut, "ah! Aku tahu!" Gadis itu menepuk bahu Cagalli dan segera mengambil langkah seribu. "Cagalli jadi setannya!" serunya riang.

Cagalli melepas jalinan tangannya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Sedetik kemudian, ia segera menyusul Lacus dengan wajah garang. "Curang! Kenapa aku yang harus jadi setannya?"

Hiruk-pikuk di pasar membuat kedua gadis itu makin bersemangat. Tidak, mereka tidak pergi ke pasar modern yang membosankan itu. Lacus dan Cagalli lebih suka pergi ke pasar tradisional. Mereka bisa mencium aroma daging yang semerbak, mendengar perdebatan sengit antara ibu-ibu dan penjual, melihat pesulap, atau hal lain yang takkan mereka temukan di pasar modern.

Lacus berlari sambil tertawa lepas. Sebuah buku yang dibungkus plastik ia dekap erat. Tiba-tiba hentakan keras mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya tersungkur. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap dengan bingung seraya mengelus-elus hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Cagalli tergelak melihat kejadian itu lalu. Dipukulnya lengan gadis berumur 8 tahun itu cepat. "Sekarang kau yang jaga!"

Lacus mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tak perlu didengar.

"Maaf, Dik! Ada yang luka?" Sebuah suara yang lembut terdengar dari depan Lacus.

Kedua gadis itu mengangkat wajah. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat menunduk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Lacus. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal, mungkin karena ia yang membuat gadis itu terjatuh karena berhenti di tengah jalan.

Lacus terpana. Wajah itu, rambut cokelat itu, dan … matanya….

"Ki … Kir—"

"—Kiraaa! Kau di manaaa?" Kata-kata Lacus terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang—yang entah kenapa terasa tidak asing—dari balik kerumunan tidak jauh dari sana.

Pemuda itu menyahut cepat sambil menarik tangan Lacus, membantunya berdiri. "Aku segera ke sana!" Ia menunduk dan memungut bungkusan plastik yang terlempar tidak jauh dari tempat Lacus jatuh. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat sampul buku tersebut. "Wah! Buku ini! Adik yang baca?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar saat mengembalikannya pada Lacus.

"I-itu … hadiah." Jantung Lacus masih memainkan orkestranya.

"Oh, itu buku yang bagus! Semoga dia suka, ya!" balas pemuda itu. Ukiran kurva terbuka ke atas tak lepas dari wajahnya, "maaf sudah menubrukmu. Hati-hati, ya." Ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju si pemanggil. Dalam waktu sedetik sosok pemuda itu sudah tenggelam dalam kerumunan manusia.

Cagalli mencengkram cepat bahu Lacus dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa pikiran kita sama?"

Lacus mengangguk ragu.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Flashback]<strong>_

_**Dua tahun yang lalu…**_

_**.**_

"'_In-fi-nite Jus-tice'. Keadilan Tak Terbatas?"_

"_Wah, Nona Lacus sudah pintar bahasa Inggris!" _sahut Kira riang.

"_Aku, kan sudah bisa bahasa Inggris sejak setahun yang lalu, _Niichan_!" _gerutu Lacus sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan agar bisa melihat wajah Kira yang sedang memangkunya. Bayang-bayang pohon yang rindang melindungi mereka dari serangan matahari.

_Coordinator _itu tertawa renyah. _"Yah, Anda sudah bisa baca apa saja?" _tanyanya lembut.

"_Um … buku cerita bergambar! Poster bahasa Inggris juga! Tulisan di iklan juga!" _Lacus menjawab sambil menghitung dengan jemari kirinya.

"_Kalau cara baca dan artinya ini apa?" _Kira menunjuk sebaris kalimat awal paragraf di halaman sebelah kanan buku yang ia pegang.

—_He__ raised his head__, feeling the __warm__ breeze__ that hit __his face __with__ dust __grains __scratching his cheeks.__—_

Lacus menarik tangan Kira yang menahan kedua sisi buku lebih dekat. Kalimat berbahasa asing itu tertutur lancar dari bibir merah mudanya. Tapi alisnya bertaut saat bola mata _baby blue _itu kembali menari sepanjang untaian huruf yang terlukis di kertas kuning itu sekali lagi, kali ini untuk memahami artinya. "_Umm… 'Dia nasi kepalanya, perasaan si cacing breeze yang memukul wajahnya dengan debu grains sedang mencakar wajahnya.'_"

Lacus langsung menoleh ke Kira lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan sedih. Kira tertegun, bingung.

"_Kasihan Tuan Kepala Nasi… Apa yang dia lakukan sampai Cacing Breeze memukulnya? Cacing jahat!"_

Kira berpaling dan menghela napas berat. Astaga, entah Nona-nya satu ini memang terlalu polos atau apa. _Coordinator _itu kembali menunjuk ke barisan kalimat dan tersenyum penuh kesabaran pada Lacus, menyuruhnya kembali ke soal. _"'Dia mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya bersama butiran-butiran debu yang menggores pipinya.' Itu artinya, Nona. Coba lihat." _

Ujung telunjuk kanan Kira terbuka dan mata pensil keluar dari dalam. Mata Lacus membulat. Berapa kali pun ia melihat sesuatu yang _tidak wajar _keluar dari bagian tubuh Kira, ia takkan bosan terpesona. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggoreskan kata 'rice' di bagian halaman yang kosong. _"Ini artinya nasi,"_ ia mengetuk kata itu dua kali, _"yang ini artinya mengangkat,"_ kali ini ketukannya terpaku pada deretan huruf yang tercetak. Kira menulis 'worm' di samping tulisan pertamanya, _"Ini cacing. Dan yang ini hangat. Beda, kan?"_

Lacus langsung mengangguk. Jangan salah—ia benar-benar mengerti. Kemampuannya menangkap informasi sampai membuat guru-guru di _Elementary _memujinya. Perhatian anak itu kini terpaku pada sebuat tulisan. Di kalimat kedua.

—_He was sick of the eternal battle that must be faced.—_

"_Kira-_nii_, 'abadi' itu apa?"_ jemarinya yang lentik menunjuk mantap ke sebuah kata yang menarik perhatiannya. _Eternal. _Ia tahu maksudnya. Tapi ia tidak paham _maknanya._

"_Abadi? Um… bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" _Kira menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,_ "abadi itu… mungkin, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibayangkan manusia."_

Mendengar jawaban itu, Lacus hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Kira terkekeh. _"Apa Anda bisa membayangkan hidup selama jutaan tahun sedangkan Tuan Besar sekarang sudah kelihatan—maaf—_sedikit_ tua di umurnya yang ke-45?"_

Lacus meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sejenak dengan dahi mengkerut. Kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. _"Apa Anda bisa membayangkan menjalani rutinitas yang sama 'selamanya'? Makan, minum, mandi, tidur, belajar, sekolah, terus seperti itu."_

Lacus menggeleng lagi. _"Kalau begitu, apa Kira-_nii _bisa membayangkannya? Kira-_nii_, kan bukan manusia."_

Senyum itu kini terlihat sendu dan tatapannya sayu. Ia menggeleng sopan. _"Meski saya tahu saya tidak akan bisa tua atau berubah seperti Nona dan Tuan Besar—semakin tinggi, semakin besar, rambut yang bertambah panjang—saya juga tidak bisa membayangkannya,"_ jawab Kira pelan, _"bila manusia saja tidak bisa menjawabnya, apalagi kumpulan mesin seperti saya?"_

Lacus terdiam. Ia tahu ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, _ia bisa merasakannya_. Dan ia menyesal._ "Maaf. Kata-kataku ada yang menyakiti Kira-_nii, ya_?"_

Kira tertegun. Gelak tawa terdengar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Dikibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. _"Tentu tidak, Nona. Anda tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, kok. Tapi jika Anda tidak keberatan, apa saya boleh lanjut membaca?"_ jawabnya ringan dengan seulas senyum ramah di bibirnya. Senyum yang selalu terlukis di wajahnya.

Lacus mengangguk mantap dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kira. Memang bukan posisi yang nyaman karena dada Kira keras, tidak seperti dada Athrun yang hangat dan selalu memperdengarkan dentuman teratur tiap Lacus dan Cagalli sedang bermanja-manja—atau mungkin mengganggu—pada lelaki berambut biru tua itu tiap ia datang berkunjung. Tapi ia suka. Entahlah. Ia selalu merasa aman dan hangat saat bersama Kira.

Selalu.

Lacus memejamkan matanya sebentar saat gemeresik dedaunan pohon yang saling bergesekan menggoyangkan bayangan yang melindungi mereka berdua. Lacus tahu Kira sangat suka membaca buku. Ia sering menemukan lelaki berambut cokelat itu tertidur dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Entah di teras saat ia mengawasi Lacus dan bermain di taman, atau koridor, tapi yang paling sering adalah di perpustakaan. Buku yang paling ia sering lihat Kira pegang adalah buku tebal bersampul merah dengan tulisan berwarna emas yang terukir indah.

Ya, _Infinite Justice._

Novel itu bercerita tentang perjuangan Pangeran yang hidup abadi karena terkena kutukan dari musuh keluarga mereka di masa lalu. Hidup abadi tidak enak, sama sekali tidak. Sang Pangeran harus melihat saat perlahan keluarganya _pergi _satu per satu. Bahkan anak-anak dan istrinya. Belum lagi peperangan yang tak kunjung selesai. Tapi sang pangeran tidak menyerah dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan depresi. Ia masih mencari, sampai sekarang, maksud dari Keadilan Tak Terbatas yang menjadi idealisme ayahnya dulu sebagai seorang Raja. Dari mana, untuk apa dan siapa, juga kenapa Keadilan itu ada.

Lacus tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia memang tidak begitu mengerti jalan ceritanya, tapi kalau Kira sangat menyukai buku itu—bahkan sampai memaksa Athrun untuk coba membacanya juga—ia rasa ia juga akan menyukainya. Nanti, saat ia lebih besar dari sekarang dan bisa mengerti lebih banyak hal.

"_Ini novel terkenal yang sudah terbit tujuh jilid! __Kau__ tahu, tanggal pertama lirisnya buku ini sama dengan __Hari Jadi-ku, hanya saja tahunnya sama seperti tahun kelahiran Nona Lacus. __Jadi t__ahun depan saat Nona berulang tahun, jilid selanjutnya akan terbit__ tiga bulan kemudian!__"_

Lacus terkekeh saat mengingat situasi saat Kira 'memaksa' Athrun membaca buku itu sewaktu ia berkunjung. Kira sampai merangkul leher Athrun erat dan menyodorkan buku itu di depan wajahnya, membuat Athrun bersin-bersin karena debunya. Maklum saja, itu jilid pertama dari serial _Infinite Justice _yang baru Kira temukan di dasar kardus barang-barangnya yang ia bawa saat pertama pindah. Sedangkan Lacus dan Cagalli hanya tertawa-tawa di dekat mereka dan menyerukan sesuatu dengan penuh semangat.

Cagalli menyangka mereka berdua sedang gulat. Lacus terbawa Cagalli.

.

* * *

><p>"Selamat siang!"<p>

Mata _gold _itu terpaku pada sosok remaja awal yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dan Lacus yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang sambil mendiskusikan kejutan untuk Kira.

Senyum di bibir pemuda itu perlahan hilang karena disambut pandangan intens nan tajam. Ia menelan ludah dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Helaian rambut biru tua itu terlihat lebih lebat dan halus dari yang terakhir kedua gadis itu ingat. Mata hijau zamrudnya tetap sama, lebih terlihat 'manusiawi', bahkan. Kedua tangannya ia pendam dalam saku jaket hijau tua berbulu krem di tepi tudungnya.

"Abang siapa?" tanya Cagalli polos.

_Jleb!_

Kalau Athrun adalah papan sasaran tembak, titik paling tengahnya pasti sudah berlubang dan penembaknya tidak lain adalah Cagalli sendiri. Setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu tentu saja ia banyak berubah. Percaya atau tidak, tingginya bertambah 20 cm. Bentuk pipinya juga lebih tirus dari yang dulu. Tidak heran, sih reaksi Cagalli begitu. Tapi wajahnya, kan tetap sama!

Athrun menarik nafas dan menyeringai. _Ngajak main, ya? _"Sepertinya saya salah mengenali orang. Maaf, ya. Permisi," ujarnya enteng. Ia berbalik dengan tenang menuju koridor yang menuju ke ruang depan.

_Bruk!_

Pemuda itu merasakan hentakan di kakinya yang langsung membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sentuhan lembut menggelitik di sekitar pinggangnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh, menang. Cagalli masih memendam wajahnya di punggung belakang—sejajar dengan pinggang—Athrun. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Terakhir kali kau cuma bisa memelukku di kaki. Kau tambah tinggi juga rupanya," ledek Athrun diiringi tawa kecil yang merdu.

"Aku, kan normal. Ya tumbuh, dong. Itu, kan salah satu ciri makhluk hidup. Memangnya Athrun-_nii _gak belajar? Di PLANTs pasti kerjaannya godain perempuan doang," balas Cagalli dengan suara teredam.

Dahi Athrun berkedut. _Anak ini sejak kapan jadi makin sarkatis gini?_ Athrun berputar, matanya kembali memerhatikan sosok gadis itu cermat. Rambutnya masih pendek—ia tahu Cagalli tidak akan tahan dengan rambut panjang—hanya saja dengan potongan yang lebih rapi. Untaian benang emas itu pun terasa lebih halus dan lembut saat telapak tangannya sibuk membelai puncak kepalanya. Salah satu hal yang paling dirindukan Athrun dan masuk ke _Have-to-Do-List _Athrun kalau ia pulang ke Bumi.

Ah, ya. Dua tahun setelah tinggal dengan Ulen, Professor itu menyarankan Athrun untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di PLANTs. Ia yakin pemuda itu bisa lebih berkembang di sana karena selain kemajuan teknologi di sana lebih pesat, dalam hati, Ulen juga berharap ia bisa mendengar kabar tentang Kira darinya. Tidak, Ulen tidak mengatakan alasan terakhir itu secara langsung, tapi Athrun mengerti.

"_Tadaima…," _bisiknya lembut.

Cagalli melepas pelukannya dan balas menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Terlihat sekilas semburat merah di kedua pipinya meski ia tetap memasang wajah galak. _"Okaeri."_

Senyum Athrun melebar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di halaman tersebut, mencari _seseorang _yang—harus ia akui—telah menjadi teman—sahabat terbaiknya—yang pertama. Oh, ya. Kira Yamato, tentu saja. _Coordinator _itu yang merapikan rambutnya di hari pertama Athrun memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Ulen. Ia juga yang meminjami baju miliknya—milik Kira asli yang kini sudah menjadi milik Kira Yamato—sebelum pergi ke pasar untuk mencari berbagai macam kebutuhan. Ia juga yang sering menjadi korban-telepon-malam-hari yang biasa dilakukan Athrun jika ia sedang ngambek dengan Ulen di rumahnya sana.

Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Kepala cokelatnya itu belum kelihatan sama sekali sejak ia diizinkan memasuki pintu gerbang utama dengan sambutan hangat.

"_Okaerinasai, _Athrun-_nii," _suara jernih itu sukses menarik perhatianya ke dunia nyata lagi. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Lacus berdiri di depannya dengan kedua lengan disembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Ah, _tadaima, _Lacus-_chan. _Astaga, kalian berdua benar-benar tumbuh, ya? Padahal aku cuma pergi selama dua tahun, tapi rasanya seperti puluhan."

"Makanya sering-sering pulang," celetuk Cagalli tak acuh.

Mengabaikan sindiran Cagalli, Athrun bertanya, "Kira mana? Dia gak kelihatan."

"Kira-_nii_ sedang di rumah Ulen-_jisan. _Setiap dua hari sebelum tanggal 18 Mei tiap tahunnya, Kira-_nii_ harus pergi ke rumah Ulen-_jisan _untuk ganti baterai dan pengecekan rutin," jelas Lacus.

"Ganti baterai? Sejak kapan harus begitu?" Alis Athrun bertaut, bingung.

"Sejak tiga tahun lalu, Athrun-_nii. _Masa' lupa? Waktu insiden di jembatan waktu itu. Athrun-_nii _tidak tahu? Kan tiap tahun di tanggal yang sama KIra-_nii _mampir ke rumah _Niichan._"

"Eh? Gimana, ya. Tahu, sih dia main. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkan alasannya. Kupikir wajar saja karena itu rumah pertamanya."

"Iya. Tapi karena Kira-_nii coo—"_

"—Athrun_-sama_!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Salah seorang _maid _membungkuk rendah di tepi pintu. "Ada teman Anda yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Siegel-_sama _sedang menemaninya dan meminta saya untuk segera memanggil Anda," ujarnya sopan.

"_Tousan _sudah pulang?" tanya Lacus cepat dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar Lacus-_sama_. Tapi beliau harus pergi lagi pada pukul 05.00 sore."

Lacus langsung murung lagi mendengar jawaban itu. Athrun cepat-cepat bertanya, "Um…, orangnya seperti apa, ya?"

"Eh?" Sang Maid refleks mengangkat kepalanya, ikut bingung karena jawaban Athrun yang terlalu polos. "Rambutnya warna cokelat gelap dan punya mata ungu yang indah. Tingginya tidak jauh dengan Athrun-_sama." _Ia menaruh telunjuknya di dagu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia tertegun dan langsung menepuk tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke telapak tangan kirinya, "Ah! Dia sangat mirip dengan Kira-_kun_!"

Ketiganya tersentak. Lacus langsung meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan berdebar kencang. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian saat di pasar tadi. Orang yang sangat mirip Kira…? Cagalli dan Lacus saling bertukar pandang. Cagalli juga mengepalkan tangannya erat di depan dada.

Athrun langsung menepuk dahinya keras. "Astaga! Aku lupa! Tadi waktu jalan ke sini aku memang terlalu semangat, sih. Apa aku terlalu cepat dan meninggalkannya, ya? Aku segera ke sana!" pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju pintu di belakang _maid _tersebut.

"Tunggu, _Niichan! _Kami ikut!" Lacus dan Cagalli tak membuang waktu untuk berlari mengerjar Athrun yang sedikit mengurangi larinya.

.

* * *

><p>Ruang tamu di kediaman Clyne sangat megah. Tempat itu biasanya menjadi tempat diskusi beberapa anggota Dewan saat ada persoalan mendesak atau hal lain yang biasanya berhubungan dengan persoalan Negara. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer kualitas tinggi yang tahan gores dan membentuk pola abstrak yang indah. Langit-langitnya cukup tinggi dan sebuah lampu kristal yang berwarna keemasan tergantung mantap. Sebuah meja kaca murni yang berukir api di kaki-kakinya berdiri tegak dikelilingi sofa putih.<p>

Di sofa itu terlihat dua sosok laki-laki yang duduk saling berhadapan. Yang satu seorang pria yang terlihat berwibawa namun berwajah ramah. Sedangkan yang satu lagi seorang remaja berambut cokelat yang duduk rapat dengan kedua tangan terkepal lurus di atas paha. Terlihat sekali kegugupannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Kira. Apa kau sudah tidak mengenali aku lagi?" celetuk Siegel jahil.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menunduk rendah, "Maaf! Bu-bukan begitu kok, _Ojisan_. Hanya saja … rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak sa—eh—aku terakhir melihat _Ojisan_. Um … jadi … saya—eh—aku merasa agak aneh. Maaf!" Pemuda itu menunduk lebih dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya sangat merah dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat panas.

Siegel tergelak melihat tingkah anak itu. Kira mengangkat kepalanya cepat, bingung. Setahunya ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun dan wajahnya semakin merah. _Aaah! Pasti aku benar-benar terlihat memalukan! _Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah Kira. Sifat pemalumu itu benar-benar, deh," Siegel mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, "kau satu kelas dengan Athrun?"

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan kami masuk ke kelas yang sama. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa _Ojisan _bisa kenal Athrun? Jujur aku agak kaget waktu Athrun bilang mau menjenguk seseorang dan menyuruhku ikut dengannya. Selain karena rumah ini sangat besar, aku juga merasa tidak asing dengan rumah ini. Walau aku lupa. Maaf, ya _Ojisan_. Aku benar-benar sombong."

"Ah…. Tidak perlu murung begitu. Aku maklum, kok. Via kelihatannya berhasil mendidikmu menjadi orang yang lembut. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"_Kaasan _sehat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sibuk bekerja di _Mendel Colony_. _Kaasan _kadang suka lupa makan, makanya aku agak khawatir," jawab Kira dengan seulas senyum tipis. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Pandangannya semakin sendu dan tangannya yang terkepal gemetar. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan kegusaran dalam dirinya. "_Tousan … _apa kabar?" tanyanya lirih.

Siegel tersenyum. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya dan menopang kedua sikunya di atas paha. Dalam hati ia sudah berencana untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Ulen nanti. Pria itu pasti akan sangat senang. "Ulen juga sehat. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku juga jarang melihatnya. Kelihatannya ia juga sangat sibuk dan lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah. Tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja kok, mungkin hanya soal pekerjaan."

Kira mengangguk pelan dan mengambil cangkir tehnya. Ia menyesapnya sedikit dan hanya menggenggam cangkir itu lebih erat. "Ah iya! Mengenai pertanyaanku soal Athrun tadi…."

"Oh, itu! Yah, ceritanya lumayan panjang, sih. Tapi singkatnya, ia 'anak angkat' Ulen dan adiknya adalah 'anak angkatku'. Tidak secara resmi, sih. Tapi bisa dianggap begitu. Ia tidak mengambil marga Hibiki, kan di belakang namanya?"

Kira menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau _Tousan _punya anak angkat. Apa … karena masalah dengan _Kaasan_? Berarti Athrun saudaraku, dong?"

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak resmi Kira. Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, itu hakmu." Jawab Ulen tenang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai terasa pegal di punggung kursi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sendiri apa kabar? Sudah punya pacar?"

Kira yang baru menyesap tehnya langsung menyemburkannya lagi. Air di cangkir tersebut pun tumpah sebagian ke celana jinsnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia terlihat sangat panik dan sibuk menarik tisu di atas meja untuk mengelap celana dan tumpahan tehnya yang ada di lantai, tepi meja, dan sofa. Ia sedikit lega karena sofa itu terbuat dari kulit. "_O-Ojisan _ini bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja belum punya! Aku, kan masih SMP! Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh, dong!"

Siegel makin menyeringai jahil. Ah, Ulen dan Kira tidak jauh beda. Siegel paling suka menggoda mereka berdua karena keduanya memang gampang terpancing. "Kalau gak ada kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"I-i-i-i-itu tentu saja karena kaget! Bukan karena sudah ada orang yang kusuka!"

"He? Padahal aku tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya orang yang disuka, lho. Jadi siapa?"

Entah semerah apa wajah Kira saat ini. Yang pasti pemuda itu benar-benar merasakan panas menjalari wajahnya dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. "Sudahlah, _Ojisan_! Jangan ngomongin ini lagi!"

"Um? Kenapa malu-malu begitu? Apa mau dengan Lacus?"

Kira mengerjap. "Lacus?" Nama itu terasa tidak asing baginya. Ah, benar. Dia putri Siegel-_jisan. _Tapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya … bagaimana, ya? Ah, iya. Dia punya rambut merah muda yang indah. Lalu….

"Kira!"

Siegel dan Kira langsung menoleh ke asal suara derap nyaring yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Athrun membungkuk singkat ke Siegel sambil menggumamkan kata maaf karena datang dengan tidak sopan. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Kira yang menatapnya tajam.

"_Gomen, _Kira. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau juga ikut. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu," ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "_hounto ni gomen!"_

"Athruuuun-_nii_!" gema lainnya menyusul. Kali ini suara perempuan. Athrun kembali menepuk dahinya. Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan orang lain! Tidak lama kemudian sosok dua orang gadis berambut pirang dan merah muda muncul. "Teganya ninggalin kami!" gerutu si pirang yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengibaskan kerah kemeja putih dengan dasi pita merah kecilnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Tangan satunya sibuk bertopang pada lututnya yang terbungkus celana pendek warna hijau kotak-kotak.

Mata Kira tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis yang memakai terusan warna merah marun itu juga balas menatapnya. Mata Kira membulat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan menunduk menjajari tingginya. Ia mengenali wajah itu. Tidak, bukan hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Tapi dulu … dulu sekali ia pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat gadis itu masih belajar berjalan. "Lacus-_chan_? Ternyata yang di pasar tadi Lacus-_chan_, ya?" tanyanya dengan seulan senyum lembut.

Wajah Lacus memerah. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya polos.

Kira tertawa renyah. "Gak heran kalau lupa. Aku juga sempat lupa, kok."

Athrun mengambil alih dengan menarik bahu Kira agar ia berdiri tegak. "Cagalli, Lacus-_chan_, kenalkan. Ini temanku di PLANTs sekaligus anak Ulen-_jisan_, Kira Hibiki."

Cagalli bersorak. "Sudah kuduga! Pantas saja dia mirip sekali dengan Kira-_nii_!"

"'Kira-_nii'_? Maksudnya?" ulang Kira bingung.

Baru saja Cagalli dan Athrun berusaha menjelaskan, Siegel berdeham. Pria itu berdiri dan menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk. Mereka pun duduk dengan patuh. Lacus memilih duduk di samping ayahnya sedangkan Cagalli dan Athrun duduk menghimpit Kira.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berdua ada di Heliopolis? Liburan?" tanya Siegel lagi.

"Ah, ya. Kami memang sedang libur. Awalnya Kira tidak mau kuajak liburan di sini karena merasa tidak enak dengan Via-_basan_. Tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat tentang novel yang akan terbit sebentar lagi dan bilang ingin beli di hari pertama liris. Dan penulis itu adalah orang Bumi, jadi otomatis waktu rilisnya beda dengan PLANTs. Alasan yang konyol. Dasar kutubuku!" jawab Athrun ringan.

"Tapi novel itu memang keren banget! Kau, kan juga sudah baca, _Infinite Justice_. Kau juga suka, kan?" sergah Kira.

"Iya. Tadi gak se-_addict-mu_. Tapi karena itu juga mungkin Kira akan lebih cepat pulang ke PLANTs daripada aku. Izinnya hanya untuk buku itu, sih."

"Ki-Kira-_nii _jangan pulang dulu." Perkataan Lacus yang tiba-tiba itu menarik perhatian semuanya. Lacus mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kira lurus-lurus. Jantungnya masih belum bisa tenang. "Izin lagi sama _Kaasan_-nya Kira-_nii_, ya. Bilang 'mau lebih lama di sini'. Aku … mau main sama Kira-_nii. _Banyak yang mau kutanya sama Kira-_nii_. Jadi jangan cepat-cepat pulang, ya," pintanya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bingung. Terang saja, belum ada lima menit sejak ia bertemu lagi dengan Lacus setelah … entahlah berapa tahun. Terakhir yang ia ingat saja saat gadis itu masih belajar jalan. Hubungan mereka juga tidak—belum—begitu dekat sehingga rasanya aneh saja kalau Lacus tiba-tiba meminta seperti itu. Seolah dulu sekali hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Athrun yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Apa salahnya? Kau juga gak ada kerjaan, kan di sana? Ibumu, kan menginap di Mendel. Telepon saja."

Pemuda itu kini berpaling ke arah Siegel. "Kalau kau butuh tempat menginap, kami terbuka untukmu. Itu juga kalau kau tidak mau menginap di 'rumah'."

_Ah, rumah…._

"Aku juga mau main sama Kira-_nii_!" sorak Cagalli yang mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Um… baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Yeeeey!"

Sorakan itu mau tak mau harus berhenti karena Siegel kembali berdeham. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Kira, kalau tidak keberatan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua dengan Athrun."

Kira hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum menoleh ke Athrun. Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di gerbang depan sekalian menelepon _Kaasan._ Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Siegel-_jisan, _Lacus-_chan, _Cagalli-_chan._" Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum keluar menuju pintu.

Lacus dan Cagalli sudah siap pergi saat Siegel menahan mereka. "Kalian berdua di sini saja. Aku juga ingin bicara dengan kalian."

"Lho? Tadi katanya berdua saja?" celetuk Cagalli.

Athrun cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya mendekat. "Jangan bertingkah gak sopan, ya!" tegur Athrun.

Siegel hanya tersenyum maklum. Ah, Cagalli memang orang yang tak bisa diam. "Ini soal Kira. Kira _kita._"

Ketiganya diam.

.

* * *

><p>Pak Satpam yang sedang berjaga di pos sembari menonton siaran berita di televisi yang terpasang di dinding berpaling ke beberapa layar yang berderet di sisi lain. Pandangannya tertuju ke satu layar yang menampilkan situasi di luar gerbang. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menunggu di depan. Jendela depan kanan mobil itu terbuka dan sebuah tangan kecil melambai dengan riang.<p>

"_Laporan langsung dari Lodonia Laboratory. Berita terbaru mengenai perkembangan Projek SEED mengabarkan bahwa tingkat penyelesaian coordinator pertama di Bumi ini sudah mencapai 87%. Dari segi fisik memang sudah selesai, akan tetapi soal sistem programnya, mereka masih harus melakukan beberapa uji coba untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya cocok dan aman."_

Satpam tersebut tersenyum dan menekan sebuah tombol di samping layar tersebut. Gerbang itu terbuka. Ia keluar dari posnya dan mengangkat topinya saat mobil itu berhenti.

"Selamat datang, Kira-_kun_, Ulen-_sama. _Lebih cepat dari biasanya, eh?" sapanya ramah, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Kira.

"Seperti bisa terbang ke bulan!" jawabnya cepat.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Berbeda dengan PLANTs di mana tingkat perkembangan teknologi di sana lebih maju dan sudah berhasil menciptakan beberapa coordinator, Projek SEED ini murni dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan hebat dari Bumi dan menggunakan teknologi Bumi 100%. Sayangnya, Ulen Hibiki—salah satu ilmuwan ternama dari Heliopolis—tidak bergabung dalam projek ini."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kira Hibiki baru saja menutup _flip _ponselnya saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan tangga. Ia, yang sedang berada di anak tangga terbawah, mau tak mau berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang datang—hal yang refleks dilakukan semua orang.

Pintu kanan mobil itu terbuka dan seorang anak yang usianya sekitar 12-an turun. Anak yang memakai baju _sailor _biru tua dan celana pendek itu tertegun saat melihat sosok remaja di depannya. Remaja itu juga terpaku dengan mata membelalak. Jantungnya perlahan berdetak makin cepat.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Ka-kau … siapa…?" Kalimat itu terasa berat sekali untuk diucapkan sang remaja.

Pria yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi mengambil sebuah topi di dasbornya dan mengenakannya dalam diam. Ia menarik ujung topi itu sampai pandangannya terhalang.

Anak itu awalnya hanya diam. Matanya terpejam singkat saat ingatannya berlari ke percakapan dua hari yang lalu di ruang baca rumah Ulen. Anak itu tersenyum. "Aku—"

.

* * *

><p>"'<em>Saya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk ikut dalam projek ini, bukannya saya tidak mau. Ini projek yang hebat, sangat hebat, tentu saja. Tapi saya punya tanggung jawab di beberapa perusahaan elektronik di Heliopolis. Saya hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan saya yang sekarang,' kata Prof. Dr. Ulen Hibiki saat diwawancarai hari Rabu tanggal 15 Mei kemarin. Meski dilakukan 100% oleh ilmuwan dan bahan baku dari Bumi, bukan berarti pihak PLANTs tidak campur tangan dalam hal ini."<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Tidak menganggap Kira _coordinator _lagi?" ulang Athrun dengan alis bertaut. _Kenapa tiba-tiba? _Selama ini mereka memang tidak terlalu membedakan sikap mereka pada Kira karena dia _coordinator _dan memperlakukannya seperti _manusia biasa_. Tapi mereka juga kadang masih minta tolong padanya melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan _manusia biasa_. Misalnya mengeluarkan berbagai alat praktis dari dalam tubuh, bergerak sangat cepat, dan hal lainnya.

Siegel mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyampaikannya pada seluruh orang di rumah ini—termasuk para _maid _maupun _security_—pokoknya semua orang yang tahu kalau Kira adalah _coordinator._"

"Hanya orang-orang rumah ini yang tahu, kan, _Tousan_?" tanya Lacus cepat.

"Ya, Sayang. Tapi itu saja sudah banyak sekali yang tahu. Untunglah orang-orang rumah ini semuanya bisa dipercaya. Memang mendadak, tapi ini sangat penting."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Athrun.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>PLANTs mengambil posisi sebagai pengawas dalam segi keamanan dan keselamatan. Sebagai pihak yang sudah lebih dulu menyukseskan projek ini, tentu saja pengalaman itu tidak bisa disia-siakan. Ilmuwan PLANTs akan ikut serta dalam tiap uji coba yang dilakukan dan memberitahu apa yang kurang atau mengkhawatirkan dalam percobaan tersebut. Mengenai tindakan selanjutnya, PLANTs menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Ilmuwan Mendel. "Ini adalah salah satu wujud saling percaya dan saling dukung antara PLANTs dan Bumi. Semuanya kami awasi dengan ketat. Kami tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Percayalah, kerugian dan kerusakan yang terjadi saat Coordinator pertama PLANTs berhasil diciptakan tidaklah sedikit. Karena itu kami menyebutnya sebagai seri yang gagal. Berbagai kegagalan lain menyusul sampai C-07 diciptakan. Coordinator ketujuh yang berhasil kami buat dan mencapai tingkat sempurna dan menjadi contoh dari coordinator-coordinator lain yang sudah beredar di PLANTs sekarang ini,' jelas Durandal, Ketua Dewan PLANTs."<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Rupanya kau tidak mengikuti berita, ya Athrun?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk untuk persiapan ujian semester yang baru selesai satu minggu yang lalu. Memang ada apa?"

Siegel menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, kebiasaan yang Lacus tahu hanya dilakukan ayahnya saat ia gelisah atau merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaannya makin tidak enak.

"Singkatnya, projek pembuatan _coordinator _'pertama' di Bumi sedang dilakukan dan hampir selesai. Sedangkan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kira—Kira _kita—_adalah _coordinator. _Dan ia sudah ada sejak empat tahun lalu. Kesimpulannya?"

"Kira adalah _coordinator_ pertama tapi 'mereka' tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain kita. Begitu, kan, _Tousan_?" timpal Lacus.

Siegel mengangguk lagi. "PLANTs mengawasi dengan ketat kelangsungan projek itu. Dan jika mereka mendapati Kira sebagai _coordinator _pertama tanpa pengawasan mereka, apalagi sudah empat tahun lamanya, mereka akan menganggap Kira berbahaya dan tidak mengikuti standar keamanan yang ada."

"Tapi, kan Kira-_nii_ gak pernah nyakitin siapa pun!" bantah Cagalli geram.

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu, Cagalli," jawab Athrun tanpa menatapnya, "apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kira kalau sampai mereka tahu?"

"Menangkap dan memeriksanya, paling buruk, langsung dihancurkan."

Ketiga orang itu menahan napas. Lacus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah tiba-tiba terasa mengalir sepanjang pipinya, tanpa ia sadari.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yang pasti, keberhasilan Projek SEED ini akan mengubah kehidupan dunia. Alicia Crimsone dan tim dari Mendel Colony melaporkan."<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Tangga putih itu berwarna kekuningan karena sinar mentari yang memantul. Angin sepoi berhembus menyegarkan mereka yang kelelahan sehabis bekerja. Lampu-lampu taman mulai dihidupkan. Kedua orang laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tenang menaiki tangga.

Ulen menaikkan sedikit ujung topinya dan melirik ke belakang. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan tenang menuju gerbang. Saat sudah yakin ia berada di jarak yang tak bisa mendengar, pria itu berkata pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf, Kira."

Anak lelaki di sampingnya mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari aslinya. Saat pria itu balas menatapnya, anak itu yakin kalau 'Kira' yang dimaksud di sini adalah dirinya. Kira pun hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Tidak masalah, Master."

"Tidak." Pria itu pun kembali menatap ke depan dan menurunkan ujung topinya lagi. "Maaf … dan … terima kasih. Sangat…." Ulen tidak mampu mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi Kira pun sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia sudah mengerti.

Semuanya.

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya keluar dengan wajah terkejut. "Kalian cepat. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya cemas saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki dan hanya perlu dibersihkan juga diganti baterainya. Kau mau ke mana, Sieg?" jawab Ulen datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balasnya sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kira. "Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di Kementrian sore ini. Masuklah. Kebetulan semuanya sedang berkumpul."

Ulen menoleh ke arah Kira dan mengangguk padanya, "Masuklah duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia menunduk sebentar ke arah Siegel dan menghambur ke dalam. Sahutan-sahutan penyambutan terdengar sedetik kemudian dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Siegel menghela nafas. Matanya beredar ke arah gerbang depan di mana Kira sedang berbincang dengan seorang satpam di sana dan kembali ke wajah temannya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan, Ulen. Dan kalau aku sampai bilang begitu tentangmu, artinya _sangat _berantakan."

Yang ditegur hanya menghela nafas. "Banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan pikirkan. Kenapa _dia_ bisa ada di sini? Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Dia bersama Athrun. Liburan. Via sudah mengizinkannya, kok. Hanya untuk membeli buku yang kau hadiahkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-8. Kau tahu? Dia sangat menyukai buku itu."

Ulen tertawa miris. "Kira juga sangat menyukainya."

"Lacus memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Aku sudah bilang kalau kami menerimanya kapan pun di rumah ini jika dia tidak bisa menginap di 'rumah'. Ia sudah setuju dan tinggal menelepon Via. Kuharap ia mengizinkan. Kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

Ulen menggeleng. "Aku menghormati Via."

Pria itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan menatapnya miris. "Tadi Kira menanyakan keadaanmu padaku. Dan sepertinya dia sudah punya orang yang disukai di PLANTs."

Tawa ringan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Ulen. "Dasar Bocah. Sudah mulai sok dewasa rupanya." Tapi bagi Siegel, tawa itu terasa menyayat hati.

.

* * *

><p>"A-ada apa, Nona Lacus?" tanya Kira bingung karena gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya berdiri tegak di depannya. Athrun berdiri menjulang di samping keduanya. Cagalli ikut-ikutan berdiri tegak di depan Athrun.<p>

"Yes! Sekarang aku lebih tinggi dari Kira-_nii_!(*)" sorak Lacus senang, "mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu _'niichan' _lagi. Tapi Kira harus memanggilku '_neechan' _dan bukan 'Nona'. Mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti."

Cagalli berdecak kesal. "Cih! Tinggiku masih sama dengan Kira-_nii_! Kalau begitu aku berhenti memanggilmu '_niichan' _dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Nona'!"

"Memangnya sejak kapan Kira memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Nona'?" sela Athrun yang langsung dihadiahi injakan di kaki.

"Athrun juga jadi tinggi banget. Aku benar-benar gak sebanding lagi, deh," Kira berusaha menengahi pertengkaran tidak penting tersebut.

"Ah, tenang saja. Nanti juga—" Athrun tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau nanti juga tinggi Kira bertambah, tapi ia ingat. Kira takkan bertambah tinggi. "—nanti juga terbiasa, kok. Ya, kan, Pendek?"

Athrun lebih dulu kabur ke luar pintu sebelum gadis pirang tersebut bisa menginjaknya lagi. "Aku pulang dulu, ya semuanya! Sampai besok!" sahutnya dari luar.

"Apaan, sih Athrun-_nii _itu! Baru juga pulang udah buat orang kesal!" gerutu Cagalli sambil menendang-dendang pintu itu.

"Sudahlah, Cagalli. Yang penting dia tidak berubah, kan?" Kira berusaha menenangkan. Pandangannya kembali pada Lacus yang masih ada di depannya. "No—_Neechan _kenapa? Matanya sembab, habis menangis, ya? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Cagalli berhenti menendang dan menatap sendu temannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Lacus saat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Itu hanya akan membuat Kira makin sadih. Lacus hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. "Kami hanya baru selesai menonton film sedih tadi. Main, yuk, Kira, Cagalli!"

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Athrun saat keduanya berada dalam taxi menuju rumah Ulen. Athrun sudah diberi kunci dan ia juga sudah bilang pada Kira untuk menginap di sana saja. Ulen takkan pulang malam ini—itu benar karena ia harus pergi ke luar kota malam itu juga—dan itu membuat Kira lega sekaligus kecewa.<p>

Tapi yang sedang dipikirkan Kira bukan itu.

"_Aku Oliver Claire, teman sekelas Lacus-chan di Elementary. Kakak siapa? Kakaknya Lacus-chan, ya?"_

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma sedikit lelah."

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(*) Mungkin ada beberapa _readers _yang bingung kenapa Lacus yang notabene masih umur 8 tahun bisa ngalahin tingginya Kira yang dalam wujud 12 tahun. Jawabannya simpel: karena pertumbuhan cewek di masa kanak-kanak lebih cepet daripada cowok *pengalaman berjaya di antara para cowok waktu kecil #plak*. Tapi saya juga kurang tahu kenyataannya gimana, karena selisih waktunya 4 tahun. Kalo saya waktu kecil cuma beda dua tahunan.

Tapi anggap saja begitu, ya! XD (contoh _author_ tak bertanggung jawab). Maaf banget untuk keterlambatan update ini. Ternyata chapter kali ini agak panjang ya *dongak ke atas* weeehlahhh~ XD

Balasan untuk review nonlog-in:

**Magus-15IchiGo**

*muter lagu Simple Plan-Jetlag buat nemenin Magus-san joget* #plak

Gyaaa! aku suka banget sama gambar kamu yang Gundam Seed itu. Yang Kira kayak pake headphone itu XD Kira-nya cakep banget! *FGkumat*

Hahahaha. Malas itu emang penyakit yang paling mematikan. *inget TFK* orzz sudahlah.

A ye! Seneng deh kalo ada yang bikin penasaran. Semoga chapter ini gak bikin kamu ilfill yo. yah tabah bacanya, wkwkwkwk. *diinjekMagus*

Nee~ arigatou XD aku juga mau ah jadi fansmu! ekekekke. Yap! terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga kadar malas kita berkurang ya! (apa ini?)

.

Yap! akhirnya mulai sampai juga di konflik utama. Sempet gak ya memenuhi DL? ahahaha, doakan saja :D

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Membosankan? Menyenangkan? Menakutkan (?) ah, pasti kesalahan saya masih bertebaran di chapter kali ini. Karena itu kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^

Terima kasih baaaanyaaaaaak untuk _readers_ dan _reviewers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini XD Suki desu!

HAPPY FANFICTION FESTIVAL!


	6. Chapter 6: Father and Birthday

**Infinite Justice**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny ©**** Sunrise & BANDAI**

**Sci-fi/****Friendship/Romance/Family**

**T**

**Kira/Lacus**

_**OOC, time skip, typo(s), **_**alur kebut, gajeness, AUs****?**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_Dia tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa itu marah, tapi ia bingung__ saat__ Lacus marah dan menangis sekaligus saat ia tidak mau berhenti memanggilnya_Nee-chan_. Ya, Kira tahu banyak hal, tapi ia tidak dirancang untuk mengerti."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapter 6**_

Ritsu-ken

_Hope you enjoy!_

.

* * *

><p>Sorotan lampu keemasan menunjukkan kepulan putih yang keluar dari bibir merah yang sedikit menghitam karena nikotin yang tak jarang terhisap. Pria itu merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukkan kedua lengannya ke saku. Meski sekarang sudah memasuki akhir musim semi, entah kenapa cuaca masih terasa dingin. Pria itu menoleh sejenak ke arah etalase toko yang baru ia kunjungi. Ia menghela napas, menciptakan kepulan baru yang langsung menguap.<p>

_Di sini juga tidak ada. _Ia pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan membuat melodi sederhana dari sepatu dan jalan yang saling menyapa. Ulen berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Langit gelap menjadi latar bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang didominasi warna putih dan perak. Lampu-lampu jalan dan kendaraan yang lewat menerangi para pejalan kaki yang masih melintas.

Ulen menunduk dan kembali berjalan ke tujuannya semula. _Kurasa aku memang harus membuatnya sendiri, _pikirnya dalam hati. Jantungnya mulai memainkan nada mayor, gelisah, pikirannya terbagi. Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat terlintas di kepalanya. Tawanya yang meskipun lepas, ringan sekaligus merdu tapi selalu terdengar 'kosong'. Senyum dan matanya yang terlihat antusias namun tetap tak sempurna seperti tawanya. Di sisi lain, bayangan seseorang yang terus menghantui dari ekor matanya membuatnya tak bisa fokus memikirkan anak itu.

Ulen berdecak. Terkadang ia benci kalau perkiraannya selalu tepat. Dibuntuti seperti ini selama dua hari terakhir pun sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Pelakunya? Ah, sudah masuk ke dugaan awal. Ulen kembali berdecak saat melihat jam tangannya berkelap-kelip. Sebuah ikon amplop setengah transparan tertera di layar. Di tekannya layar itu dan sebuah hologram kecil berwarna hijau terbuka satu senti di atasnya. Ia mulai membaca.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Disentuhnya hologram itu—yang langsung tenggelam ke dalam layar—dan kepalanya mulai berputar. Melihat sebuah palang berwarna biru yang dikelilingi lampu berwarna-warni, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Tak peduli pada bayangan itu yang juga bergerak mengikutinya.

.

* * *

><p>Kira membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara bising dari samping ranjangnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di dekat jam weker di atas meja dan alarm itu berhenti. Anak itu bangkit dan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Kamarnya yang bercat putih bersih terlihat terang karena sinar mentari yang menyusup dari jendela.<p>

Tapi ada yang aneh. Cahaya itu berwarna kekuningan.

Kira menoleh ke samping dan terbelalak. Ia segera melompat dari ranjang dan menyibak tirai itu cepat. Sinar menyilaukan segera menyerbu masuk, membuatnya berkedip sebentar. Kira kembali berlari menuju meja di sampingnya dan diambilnya jam itu. Pukul 05.00.

Aneh. Ia memang biasa bangun jam segitu, tapi antara waktu dan situasi benar-benar kontras! Harusnya, kan langit masih berwarna biru kehitaman dan lampu-lampu jalan masih menyala! Kira tersentak. _Jangan-jangan rusak! _Ah, ia harus meminta bantuan Athrun lagi nanti, seperti yang anak itu lakukan pada robot pengurus kebun di rumah Ulen.

Ia bergegas membuka lemari bajunya dan mulai bersalin. Diambilnya sepatu di rak dan ia langsung berlari menuju ruang makan untuk mengecek apa sarapan sudah siap atau belum. Ah, ya. Kira biasanya bangun pagi hari dan membantu para pengurus rumah beberes. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan sukarela.

Kira lebih mempercepat lajunya saat melihat jam dinding di koridor. Pukul 09.00!

"_Su__-__sumimasen!_" Coordinator itu membuka pintu sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, knop tak berdosa itu patah di genggamannya. Saat ia hendak meminta maaf, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ruangan itu telah kosong. Rapi. Bersih.

Kini ia cepat-cepat menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengecek keberadaan orang-orang rumah. Ia kembali menemukan ruang kosong. Akhirnya Kira menemukan pintu menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, diputarnya knop pintu itu searah jarum jam.

_Dorr!_

Mata Kira membelalak. Potongan-potongan kertas berwarna-warni dan jaring laba-laba buatan menyerang wajahnya dari suatu kerucut yang ditodongkan padanya. Ia mengerjap tiga kali.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KIRA!"

Di depannya berdiri Cagalli dan Lacus yang masih memegang kerucut itu. Lima meter di belakang dekat lemari buku, Siegel bertepuk tangan di samping meja yang ditutupi taplak putih bersih berenda bunga sederhana di tepiannya. Sebuah kue coklat berbentuk persegi yang diatasnya diselimuti krim putih dan beberapa potong cokelat serta leci merah duduk rapi di atasnya. Empat buah lilin kecil mengitari cokelat pipih yang bertuliskan 'HAPPY YOUR 4TH BIRTHDAY KIRA'.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang diucapkan sang korban.

Lacus dan Cagalli tertawa. Keduanya melakukan _toss_ di udara dan langsung mengamit kedua lengan Kira menuju kue.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" seru Cagalli.

"Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu," timpal Lacus antusias.

Kira menoleh saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Siegel mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Di dalam hati juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak harus diucapkan."

"Ah, _Tousan_!"

"Huu, _Jisan_!"

Kedua gadis itu berseru serempak dengan kecewa. Tentu saja karena mereka ingin mendengar permohonan yang-berulang-tahun. Kira hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Tiga detik kemudian, keempat api itu pun padam. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

"Apa-apa? Apa permohonanmu, Kira?" tanya Cagalli sengit.

Kira memutar matanya menatap langit-langit. "Bukan sesuatu yang spesial," jawabnya singkat.

Lacus langsung menyela saat dilihatnya Cagalli siap protes, "Sudahlah, Cags. Kalau dikatakan nanti doanya tidak terkabul, lho." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Cagalli diam dengan pipi mengembung. Teringat sesuatu, Lacus langsung menepuk kedua tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemari kecil di bawah rak buku dan langsung menyodorkannya pada Kira.

Benda itu adalah sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado licin berwarna cokelat gelap. Jalinan pita ungu terjalin manis di keenam sisi. Sedikit berantakan, memang, karena Lacus sendiri yang membungkusnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, kan?

Kira mengambil kotak tersebut dan tersenyum—senyum yang sangat lembut—pada Lacus. "Terima kasih, _Neechan._"

Cagalli langsung menyikut pinggang Siegel dengan cengiran nakal di wajahnya. Siegel hanya tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pipi putih Lacus diwarnai semburat kemerahan yang membuatnya seperti boneka _Barbii._

"Kami datang!" Suara seorang pemuda memecahkan suasana merah muda itu dari arah ruang tamu.

Mereka berempat menoleh. Athrun masuk dengan senyum lebar di wahanya, tapi berbeda dengan keempat orang itu. Mereka semua mematung, tanpa senyum. Mata mereka tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang mengikuti di belakang Athrun.

Cagalli memang mengirim pesan tentang pesta kejutan untuk Kira—Kira Yamato—pada Ulen dan Athrun, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Kira yang asli—Kira Hibiki—akan ikut datang.

Athrun menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya tertuju pada tiga hal: spanduk bertuliskan 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIRA' yang terpajang di dinding belakang meja, Cagalli yang menatapnya tajam, dan Kira—Kira Yamato.

_Celaka, aku lupa!_

"Athrun ... ini ...," gumam Kira di belakang dengan mata membulat. Reaksinya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan si pemuda berambut biru gelap. Matanya tertuju pada tiga hal pula: spanduk, kue ulang tahun, dan anak lelaki berambut cokelat yang ia temui kemarin.

Athrun menelan ludah.

"Aah, Athrun-_nii _gimana, sih? Kan sudah disuruh untuk tahan Kira-_nii _sampai kami kasih tanda!"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada Kira kecil.

"Oliver?" Kira Hibiki menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung.

Siegel, Lacus, Cagalli, dan Athrun tak kalah bingung namun melihat Kira kecil yang masih mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut, akhirnya Athrun mengerti. Ia segera mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Maaf! Habis aku sudah gak tahu mau ngapain lagi. Karena kupikir 'kira-kira sudah beres' jadi, ya aku langsung berangkat saja. Maaf, ya!" balas Athrun dengan kedua tangan dikatupkan di depan wajah.

"Athrun-_nii _payah, nih," balas Oliver—Kira—kecut. Ia berbalik menghadap kue dan meminta Siegel menghidupkan lilinnya (lagi).

Tapi yang Lacus lihat adalah Kira yang sedang 'menyapu' sesuatu dengan stik berujung seperti cangkul kecil yang keluar dari telapak tangannya saat ia berbicara dengan Siegel. Alis Lacus terangkat. Angka 4 yang semula berada di sana kini hilang. Dan coklat pipih itu kini hanya bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA'.

Kira tersentak saat ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Nah, ayo potong kuenya, Kira-_nii_!" Oliver tersenyum lebar dan menarik pemuda itu mendekati kue.

Kira hanya diam. Tautan di kedua alisnya tak kunjung hilang bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang tak berhenti memerhatikan sosok anak laki-laki di depannya. Tangan yang menggenggamnya itu kecil, seperti tangan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi sentuhan di kulitnya itu … entah kenapa terasa dingin. Dan … halus, tapi … entahlah. Keras?

Namun yang paling membuat Kira bingung adalah dirinya sendiri. Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat anak itu? Apa karena sosoknya _sangat mirip_ dengan dirinya empat tahun yang lalu? Bisa jadi. Tapi, banyak orang yang berwajah mirip, kan di dunia ini?

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" sahut Cagalli riang, seperti biasa.

Masih bingung, Kira hanya menoleh ke sana-kemari tanpa tujuan. Baiklah, mungkin meminta penjelasan, tapi merasakan Athrun yang menepuk punggungnya dari samping dan Siegel yang mengangguk, ditiupnya lilin-lilin itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

"Ini pisaunya, _Niichan_," tawar Lacus sambil menyerahkan sebilah pisau bening bergerigi di kedua sisinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan masih terjulur ke depan. Kira mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Diambilnya pisau itu dan ia mulai bisa merasakan ujung pisaunya yang memberi tekanan pada kue lembut itu.

"Selamat siang!"

Tangan Kira berhenti tepat saat mata pisaunya mencapai pertengahan kue. Matanya membelalak dan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kian berpacu. Athrun dan Siegel tak kalah terkejut.

"Ulen-_jisan_!" sorak Lacus dan Cagalli bersamaan. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama tidak menyadari atmosfer yang telah berubah.

Ulen masih berdiri terpaku di pintu ruang tamu. Knop emas itu masih berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Matanya membulat. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Pandangannya terhambat pada sepasang mata violet yang baru saja berbalik menatapnya.

Ini di luar dugaannya. Bukankah di pesan yang ia baca semalam adalah undangan pesta kejutan untuk Kira? Kira_ mereka_? Kira-_nya_? Kira Yamato?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membuka-tutup mulutnya beberapa kali. "_To-tousan_?" Ah, betapa kelunya lidah itu saat ia berhasil mengatakannya.

Ulen menelan ludah. Tak tahu harus membalas apa. Padahal selama ini ia telah menahan diri, berusaha untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya karena ia tahu Via akan sangat marah. Entah padanya, Kira, atau malah mereka berdua. Itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan Ulen 'membuat' tiruan Kira. Ah, benar. Kira Yamato. Ia datang hari ini untuk _dia_, kan? Tangan kirinya yang tersembunyi di balik punggung semakin erat memegang sebuah kotak yang telah ia siapkan sejak semalam.

"Maaf, _Ojisan_," sela Oliver tenang. Ulen terkesiap. Kakinya melangkah mundur saat anak berambut cokelat itu mengamit lengan kanannya ke luar pintu. "Mobil hitam itu punya _Ojisan, _kan?" tanyanya sopan sambil menunjuk ke arah sedan hitam yang terparkir di halaman depan. Terlihat pak satpam melambai-lambai dari samping mobil, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk datang.

Ulen hanya mengangguk, mengikuti alur. "Sepertinya mobil _Ojisan _ada masalah. Pak Satpam melihatku lewat jendela dan terus melambai begitu saat aku balas melihatnya. Mungkin beliau memintaku memanggil _Ojisan._" Coordinator berambut cokelat itu memberi penjelasan singkat dan langsung berlari, menyeret sang profesor bersamanya menuju halaman depan yang cukup jauh dari tempat pesta berlangsung.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Ia yakin mereka bisa melihat dirinya dan Kira kecil dari jendela, tapi paling tidak mereka tidak akan mendengar suara keduanya. Ulen kini menunduk dan menatap coordinator itu lekat, "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Aku mengirim pesan singkat ke pos satpam lewat aplikasi di pergelangan tanganku dan memintanya melambai. Yang penting ada alasan agar Master bisa keluar. Soalnya, nanti akan sangat kacau kalau Kira-_nii _menanyakan soal bungkusan yang Master bawa, kan?"

"Apa? Kau tahu isinya?" balas Ulen cepat. Mereka berdua menghampiri sisi kanan mobil yang tak terlihat dari jendela. Pak Satpam sedikit menunduk dekat kami seolah menjelaskan sesuatu—meski ia memang hanya menunduk.

Kira menyibak bagian belakang jas biru tuanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan cokelat tanpa pita. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu, "Ini hadiah dari Lacus-_nee. _Sudah kuambil kartu ucapan di dalamnya. Kotak yang Master pegang biar titipkan saja dulu di sini. Isinya sama sekali tidak pas untuk Kira-_nii, _kan?" Cengiran jahil tersamit di bibir pucatnya. "Lagipula Master ini bagaimana, sih? Kok bisa lupa dengan ulang tahun Kira-_nii_?"

Ulen diam. Ia memang benar-benar lupa tentang ulang tahun Kira—putranya sendiri—yang siapa sangka ternyata sama dengan hari jadi Kira Yamato. Sudah empat tahun lebih ia sibuk menghabiskan tanggal 18 Mei untuk merayakan hari jadi Kira, _hanya _merayakan hari jadi Kira.

Ah, ia benar-benar ayah yang buruk.

Ulen masih memandangi sosok Kira di depannya, antara terpesona dengan kesigapan anak itu dan menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ia dan Kira Hibiki akhirnya bicara secara langsung setelah bertahun-tahun. Menghela napas, akhirnya pria itu menyerahkan kotak biru berukuran cukup besar itu pada sang satpam. Diterimanya pemberian dari sang _anak _dan Ulen kali ini tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya terlipat dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia berkata, "Maaf …."

Kira tersenyum. "Kenapa Master selalu minta maaf padaku? Naah~ tolong sampaikan pada Kira-_nii _…."

.

* * *

><p>"Um, mana Ki—Oliver, Ulen?" tanya Siegel saat pria berambut keemasan itu terlihat di ambang pintu.<p>

"Dia pulang. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah karena dipanggil orang tuanya. Ah, dia juga titip salam," Ulen memberi jeda sejenak dan menoleh menatap anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di samping meja, "_'_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kira-nii! Semoga bahagia dan sehat selalu. Nanti…_'_"

"… _kita pasti akan ketemu lagi!"_

Kira mematung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Akhirnya ia berbalik dan menoleh pada Siegel, Lacus, dan Cagalli. "Maaf. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai pesta kejutan ini—tidak, tentu saja aku sangat senang—hanya saja, yang tidak kumengerti adalah … kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun. Hubungan kita juga tidak sedekat itu—kecuali aku dan Athrun. Jadi, kenapa?" Suaranya bergetar saat ia mengutarakannya.

Cagalli dan Lacus saling pandang. Siegel melangkah lebih dekat dan menatap mata _amethyst _Kira lekat-lekat. "Kira, apa itu yang benar-benar kau pikirkan tentang kami?"

Anak itu menelan ludah. Meski tanpa kata-kata, ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dalam sorot matanya yang tegas. "Kita sudah seperti keluarga sejak lama. Dulu aku datang saat ibumu melahirkanmu. Kau pun datang ke rumah satu hari setelah Lacus 'datang ke rumah kami' hanya untuk melihatnya. Apa kau pikir hanya karena tidak pernah bertemu lagi selama beberapa tahun lalu kami menganggapmu asing?"

"Ah, yah …." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai yang mengilap. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Maaf, _Jisan _benar. Maafkan aku."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Siegel tertawa. "Kenapa kalian ayah dan anak suka sekali meminta maaf?"

"Nah, kurasa sebaiknya kita melanjutkan acara potong kuenya. Kurasa sudah ada anak-anak kelaparan yang tidak sabar melihat lelehan cokelat itu," timpal Athrun menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik lengan Kira pelan agar kembali menghadap kue.

"Mana anak-anak kelaparannya, Athrun-_nii_?" tanya Cagalli polos sambil menarik tangan Lacus dan berlari mendekati meja.

"Hmm, kira-kira dimana, ya?" balas Athrun dengan nada meledek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Cagalli dan Lacus saling pandang dan hanya memiringkan kepala mereka dengan bingung. Kira tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan itu. Saat akhirnya mata pisaunya menyentuh sisi keras nampan, pemuda itu mengambil piring kecil di samping kue dan menggeser potongan kue cokelat itu ke atasnya. Setelah mengambil sebuah garpu kecil, ia berbalik dan mendapati Ulen sudah berdiri di samping Siegel sambil membicarakan sesuatu dengan nada pelan.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah dan maju selangkah, menarik perhatian kedua pria itu. "_Ano_ ..."

Athrun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menahan napas dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat melihat pemandangan itu. Cagalli dan Lacus sibuk mencolek krim yang ada di pinggir-pinggir kue dan mengemilimi potongan-potongan cokelat yang ada di sekeliling.

"Kue pertama ini ... kalau _Tousan _berkenan ..."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ulen menggenggam tangan gemetar Kira yang memegang garpu dan memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut Siegel membulat takjub, _berani juga dia_, batinnya.

Ulen kembali tegap dan menatap kedua mata _amethys _Kira lembut. "Terima kasih, Kira-_kun_. Rasanya enak sekali. Dan oh ...," diletakkannya telapak tangan besar itu di puncak kepala berwarna cokelat, "lain kali langsung bilang yang jelas saja, tidak perlu takut sampai gemetaran begitu. Aku, kan _ayahmu, _aku tidak akan menggigitmu, kok," ujar pria itu dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

Kira menelan ludah dan hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu. Athrun akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Melihat kini Ulen yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya yang masih mematung itu membuat Athrun yakin kalau Kira sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Ah, pemuda itu tahu benar seberapa cengengnnya Kira. Bisa kembali bicara dan berinteraksi dengan ayahnya setelah sekian lama tentu saja membuatnya terharu dan perasaannya tercampur aduk.

Athrun menoleh ke pintu di belakangnya tempat Kira Yamato masuk tadi. Pandangan pemuda ini kini sendu. Mau tak mau ia jadi khawatir dengan keadaan teman baiknya yang lain. Meski ia _tahu _kalau Kira 'tidak punya perasaan', tapi tetap saja ...

"Athrun, potongan kedua, nih," panggil Kira dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Matanya masih sedikit merah, tapi Athrun tidak menemukan bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

_Hm, kemajuan. _"Apa nanti kalau kau sudah bersama gadis incaranmu di PLANT itu aku akan masih dapat potongan kedua, ya?"

"Athrun!"

Yah, sudahlah. Sekarang ia hanya harus fokus pada acara ulang tahun sahabatnya ini. Ini momen langka dan Athrun tidak ingin mengacaukannya dengan pikirannya yang bercabang.

.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari kuning keemasan menyusup masuk lewat kaca-kaca jendela lebar di sisi kamar yang menghadap halaman. Anak laki-laki yang memakai kemeja putih dan jaskrem itu duduk di atas kasur dengan sebuah buku tebal di atas pangkuannya. Ia menoleh saat didengarnya derit pintu dari arah kanannya dan mendapati sosok sang Master yang sedang menutup kembali pintu itu. "Kau membacanya ulang?" sapanya saat melihat judul buku yang sedang dibaca Kira: Infinite Justice volume 7.<p>

Anak itu mengangguk. "Bagaimana pestanya, Master?" tanya anak itu sopan.

"Lancar—agak canggung, tapi akhirnya lancar. Lacus agak kaget waktu aku memberi kado pada Kira, tapi ia hanya diam. Anak itu sepertinya sudah mulai belajar membaca situasi," jawabnya sambil menghampiri meja belajar. Dirabanya kotak besar yang masih terbungkus rapi di atas meja. "Kau belum membukanya?" Anak itu menggeleng, masih tersenyum. Pria itu mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya di depan sang anak. Ia ikut menghempaskan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. "Bukalah."

Kira meletakkan bukunya dan mulai membuka bungkus kado itu perlahan dan sangat telaten. Matanya membulat saat ia mengangkat tutup kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa potong baju baru _untuk anak laki-laki._

Ulen mengambil sebuah _jumper _lengan pendek berwarna biru muda di bagian badan dan putih di bagian lengan serta _hoodie _yang menyatu dengan kerahnya. "Kemarilah." Pria itu berdiri dan Kira ikut berdiri lalu berhenti di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Master akan membelikan pakaian seperti itu. Aku memang melihat isinya tadi, tapi aku tidak menyangka soal modelnya," celetuk anak itu sambil mengangkat tangannya saat Ulen selesai melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya dan menariknya lepas.

"Aku melewati sebuah toko di jalan pulang kemarin. Karena kupikir selama ini aku tidak pernah membelikanmu pakaian yang sesuai untuk anak seusiamu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membelinya. Nah," Ulen mendorong Kira menuju cermin berdiri di samping lemari, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mata Kira membulat. "Master, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak! Apa ini tidak terlalu—"

"Tidak-tidak. Kau pantas memakainya, Kira, sangat pantas."

Kira memutar badannya dan menatap Ulen. Diperhatikannya wajah pria itu lekat-lekat. _Ada yang aneh. _"Master?"

Pria itu berlutut sehingga mata keduanya sejajar. "Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah membelikan pakaian yang layak untukmu, Kira. Aku ... aku gagal sebagai seorang 'Master'," Ulen tertawa pahit, "bahkan aku gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Kau yang selama ini telah melakukan banyak hal padaku—untukku. Seharusnya sebaliknya ..."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, lengan kokoh pria itu melingkar di punggung dan kepala _coordinator _di depannya. Kira hanya terdiam dan berusaha mengatur kejadian ini di _processor-_nya. Situasi ini cukup membuatnya bingung. Sebelumnya saat Ulen masuk wajahnya terlihat bahagia, lalu ramah, dan sekarang pria ini seperti siap menangis kapan saja. Emosi-emosi itu dengan cepat berganti dan itu yang membuat Kira bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti, Master," ujarnya datar.

Ulen semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher dingin anak itu. "Tak apa ... tidak apa-apa..."

Kira melirik cepat dari ekor matanya saat mendengar derit kecil dari arah pintu. Dilihatnya sosok Lacus yang terkejut masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam knop pintu. Gadis itu dengan cepat menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf tanpa suara sebelum menutup pintu itu lagi. Perhatian Kira kembali pada sentuhan Ulen yang masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _anakku._"

Kira memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ugyaaaa! Maafkan saya! _Hontou ni gomen ne!_

Ini kayaknya udah ada setahun lebih baru saya _update_. Saya sendiri sampai lupa perhitungan-perhitungan umur yang udah saya buat, hwaaaa. Maaf kalau di sini logikanya agak susah terbayang. Udah tau lupa tapi masih saya paksain untuk _update_, habis begitu buka-buka arsip lama rasanya sayang banget kalo gak _update_ hari ini, naskahnya ternyata udah hampir selesai, sih yang untuk chapter ini, dan mumpung _mood-_nya ada jadi hantem aja. #dihantem_readers_#

Dari sini kayaknya udah mulai masuk ke konfliknya. Tapi kok alurnya agak lambat, ya? Atau cuma perasaan saya aja? #geplaked #mental.

Umm, karena kayaknya saya gak bosen-bosen (read: gak kapok-kapok) untuk _update _lama, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terima kasih untuk semua _readers _dan _reviewers _yang udah rela mampir untuk baca apalagi _review _dan setia ngikutin ceritanya. _It means a lot!_

Segala kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima :D (kecuali kelamaan super saya dalam update #eh) silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa review~

Sampai _chapter _berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7: Puzzle

Kira memejamkan matanya. Ia biarkan embusan angin membelai lembut wajah dan rambutnya. Suara gemeresik dari dedaunan yang memayunginya seolah melantunkan _lullaby _yang memabukkan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membiarkan jiwa dan pikirannya terbawa, memberikan ketenangan yang sedang ia butuhkan.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan bola mata jernih dengan manik _amethys _yang indah. Ia tahu milik siapa suara itu, tapi haruskah ia turun? Ia benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri.

Namanya terdengar lagi dengan lebih jelas.

Kira menghela napas. Ia mengambil posisi duduk tegak di atas dahan pohon tempatnya bersandar dan baru akan berpegangan untuk menahan keseimbangan saat kakinya tergelincir dan membuat tubuhnya miring.

Seseorang meneriakkan namanya ketika gravitasi menariknya jatuh ... jatuh ... jatuh ... dan ...

Ia bahkan tidak menjerit.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Infinite Justice<strong>******

**Gundam Seed/Destiny**_**_**** Sunrise & BANDAI****_**_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Kira-nii masih di luar?" Cagalli bertanya dengan raut cemas yang terlihat jelas dari matanya.

Athrun mengangguk. "Dia butuh waktu sendiri meski kita tetap harus mengawasinya supaya kejadian tiga hari lalu tidak terulang lagi," ia meringis, "dia benar-benar terpukul."

Cagalli mengangguk paham. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata, "Akan kuambilkan mantel. Di luar sudah mulai dingin."

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Cagalli."

Cagalli dan Athrun serentak menoleh ke arah Lacus yang diam sejak tadi. Gadis berusia dua belas tahun dengan rambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Matanya terus tertuju ke satu arah yang juga diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Seorang anak laki-laki baru saja menjatuhkan mantel berwarna hitam di atas kepala seorang pemuda yang menjadi objek kekhawatiran mereka sedari tadi. Pemuda yang sedang duduk meringkuk di tepi sungai sambil memunggungi mereka itu menolehkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kira-nii."

Remaja berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke asal suara. Belum sempat ia melihat sosoknya, sesuatu yang cukup berat mendarat di atas kepalanya. Anak laki-laki yang baru datang itu langsung mengambil tempat di sampingnya tanpa berkata-kata. "Trims." Kira tersenyum simpul dan menurunkan mantel hitam itu, memakainya dengan patuh meski harus dibantu oleh si anak saat menutupi bahu kanannya. Ketika kehangatan mulai merengkuhnya, ia baru sadar betapa membeku tubuhnya sejak tadi. Ia menghela napas lega. "Kau tidak bertambah tinggi, ya."

"Tidak sopan."

Senyum Kira semakin lebar mendengar tanggapan cepat itu. Ia meraih kepala lawan bicaranya dengan tangan kiri sebelum mengacak-acaknya dengan asal. "Bercanda. Anak laki-laki memang agak lama pertumbuhannya. Saat kau SMA nanti tinggimu pasti bisa mengalahkan Cagalli dan Lacus. Aku jamin."

Pandangan anak itu menerawang dengan seulas senyum miris. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri, Oliver," tegur Kira.

Oliver tidak menjawab. Untuk beberapa lama kedua laki-laki yang bagaikan versi kecil dan dewasa dari satu individu itu hanya duduk di pinggir sungai kecil yang mengalir dengan suara yang menenangkan. Udara musim gugur yang cukup dingin menggelitik saraf mereka. Burung-burung yang sibuk dengan obrolannya hanya memerhatikan dari atas pohon besar berdaun kemerahan.

"Tangan Kira-nii bagaimana?" tanya Oliver hati-hati.

Kira menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban dan digantung dengan _sling_. "Tidak begitu sakit lagi. Salahku juga tidak hati-hati."

Oliver diam. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Athrun dan ia tahu kalau insiden itu tidak serta merta salahnya. Yah, tidak akan ada yang menganggap itu salahnya.

Lima hari yang lalu kabar bahwa ayah Kira, Ulen Hibiki, dipastikan tewas dalam kebakaran hebat di rumahnya sampai di telinga pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu. Ia, Athrun, dan ibunya—Via Hibiki—langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat dan tak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat rumah penuh kenangan bagi mereka habis terbakar, hanya menyisakan abu dan puing-puing.

Siegel dengan tegas tidak mengizinkan Kira melihat jenazah ayahnya. Via, yang dipanggil untuk memastikan, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan putranya dan hanya menangis kencang sambil bersimpuh setelah keluar dari kamar jenazah.

Kelanjutannya agak kabur bagi Kira. Semua orang terlihat sangat terpukul saat upacara pemakaman. Tidak ada hujan yang mampu menyembunyikan air mata mau pun tangis mereka. Siegel, ibunya, Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun bahkan Oliver berdiri mematung penuh duka sambil berusaha mengontrol air mata mereka—tidak, tidak dengan Oliver. Kira sempat melihat anak itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengerutkan alisnya, seolah ia sedang mencoba—_mencoba_—untuk menangis tapi tidak bisa. Matanya tidak berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya tidak bergetar. Hanya ada wajah kebingungan setelahnya namun Kira tidak peduli.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap gunungan tanah cokelat gelap yang baru tercipta. Pikirannya kosong.

Siangnya, Kira tidak ikut acara makan siang bersama di kediaman Siegel dan memilih untuk menyendiri di halaman keluarga Clyne yang sangat luas. Tidak ada yang mencegahnya, mereka mengerti.

Ia menemukan sebuah pohon _mapple_ yang rindang dan memanjat. Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir pucat pemuda itu saat berhasil duduk dan menemukan posisi nyaman. Ingatan masa kecilnya muncul ketika ia sering dimarahi oleh Ulen saat ketahuan memanjat pohon di usianya yang keenam. Ayahnya akan mengomelinya dengan berbagai hal seperti 'bahaya', 'jatuh', dan 'monyet kecil'—Kira mendengus—sebelum akhirnya ikut memanjat. Pria berambut keemasan itu akan melanjutkan omelannya di atas sebelum akhirnya diam dan mengalah, mengakui secara tidak langsung kalau duduk santai di pohon seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Mereka akan mengobrol ringan seputar gravitasi bumi, bagaimana terjadinya pergantian siang dan malam, dan berbagai hal ilmiah sederhana lainnya—yang terkadang malah jadi seru—sebelum akhirnya turun dengan beberapa daun dan semut yang menempel di badan mereka.

Semudah datangnya ingatan indah itu, kedukaan yang semakin dalam menggantikannya saat ia kembali pada kenyataan. Kira memejamkan matanya dan bersandar, membiarkan bahunya bergetar saat isakan yang tercekat tak lagi ia tahan. Kini ia sendirian. Ia bisa menangis sepuasnya dan ia melepaskannya, s_emuanya_, membiarkan pikirannya kosong.

Ia pun terjatuh karenanya.

"Menyebalkan, ya," gumam Oliver tiba-tiba.

Kira mendengus dan menenggelamkan hidungnya di antara kedua lutut. "Beritahu aku soal itu," ujarnya sarkatis.

Oliver meluruskan kakinya dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kanan dan kiri. "Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya _jii-san_ tiada. Aku merasa agak aneh."

"_Yeah, _aku juga merindukannya ..."

Sudah empat tahun ia dan Oliver berteman. Kira masih ingat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan anak yang sangat mirip dirinya waktu kecil itu. Ia juga ingat saat Oliver menarik ayahnya di kejutan hari ulang tahunnya karena ada masalah dengan mobil Ulen.

Awalnya ia merasa takut karena ia bisa menebak tanggapan yang akan diberikan Kira dengan tepat dalam setiap pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, seolah ia bisa membaca pikirannya _atau_ mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Namun lama-kelamaan, Kira mampu menemukan perbedaan antara dirinya dan Oliver—selain fisik, tentu saja. Begitu banyak yang tidak diketahui anak itu dan membuat kesan _sangat _polos dan lugu, juga sangat mudah percaya dengan apa pun yang diceritakan Athrun—yang membuat anak berambut biru tua itu cukup sering mengerjainya. Anak itu juga lebih tenang dalam menghadapi masalah dan ... dewasa? Agak aneh rasanya mengatakan seorang anak yang jauh lebih muda lebih dewasa.

Anehnya, setiap Ulen datang berkunjung dan melihat Oliver, ia akan menyapanya dan mereka akan berbincang seolah mereka sangat dekat. Bukan sebagai teman dari anaknya namun lebih seperti ayah dan anak. Kira memang pernah merasa cemburu, tapi karena keluguan Oliver dan waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama semakin banyak jugalah akhirnya Kira tanpa sadar mulai menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Ia tidak keberatan 'berbagi ayah'.

"Kurasa ... sampai seseorang hilang dari kehidupan kita, kita tidak akan menyadari seberapa berharganya dia, kan?"

Oliver tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Via Hibiki, ibu kandung Kira Hibiki sekaligus mantan istri masternya. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka Via akan datang dan sampai terlihat seduka itu di upacara pemakaman. Mungkin, ego masing-masing yang tidak terkendalilah yang menyebabkan kedua orang itu berpisah.

Sayang sekali ...

"Kau ingat pohon itu?" Kira menunjuk ke arah pohon tinggi yang rindang dengan dahan kokoh di seberang mereka.

"Ya," anak itu tersenyum, "Kira-nii mengajakku naik dan setelah sampai di atas memberiku saran untuk melompat ke sungai dari dahan yang menjulur—a la papan loncat di kolam renang."

Kira tertawa kecil. "Awalnya lucu waktu melihat wajahmu yang kaget dan tidak sadar kalau aku hanya bercanda. Lalu kau mencondongkan tubuhmu ke depan. Aku benar-benar kaget karena kupikir kau benar-benar akan melompat. Kau _benar-benar_ polos_. _Sudah jelas sungai ini dangkal, kan?"

"Lalu Ulen-jiisan datang dan memarahi kita habis-habisan."

"_Aku, _lebih tepatnya."

"Ya, pengaruh buruk." Oliver menyeringai jahil.

Kira ikut tersenyum dan baru akan meninju bahu teman remajanya itu saat sebuah suara robotik mendekati mereka. Keduanya mendongak bersamaan saat sebuah robot berbentuk burung berwarna hijau terbang mengitari mereka satu kali sebelum mendarat di atas kepala Oliver. "Hai, Torii," sapa anak itu, sama sekali tidak keberatan kepalanya dijadikan tempat bertengger.

Melihat sosok robotik itu membuat kesedihan kembali tumbuh di dada Kira. Robot burung itu adalah hasil karya pertama Athrun setelah sebulan mendapat bimbingan penuh dari Ulen, menjadi anak asuhnya. Burung itu diberikan pada sang guru sebagai tanda terima kasih dan selalu mengikuti pria itu kemana pun. Setiap Kira pulang ke Bumi dan bertemu ayahnya, pria jenius itu selalu terlihat bersama dengan hadiah kebanggaannya.

Kira harus mengakui ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau Torii tidak bersama sang majikan saat 'insiden itu' terjadi.

Burung itu melompat beberapa kali sebelum terbang dan mendarat di jari telunjuk Kira yang terulur. "Hai, makhluk kecil." Kira berbisik, mendekatkan robot itu ke depan wajahnya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dia biasanya pergi ke ruang kerja Ulen-jiisan kalau ditinggal jiisan. Ada di lantai bawah di sisi paling belakang rumah. Kira-nii tahu, kan?"

"Ah, ruangan yang selalu tertutup di ujung itu?" pemuda itu mengangkat jarinya dan kembali memerhatikan robot cantik itu, "karena itukah kau tidak 'di sana'?" bisiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Oliver merogoh kantung celananya, "ini, Kira-nii."

Torii melompat pergi saat Kira menjulurkan tangannya ke arah anak berambut cokelat itu. Mata _amethys-_nya hanya menatap bingung sebuah kunci tanpa gantungan di telapak tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Siegel-jii pesan untuk diberikan ke Kira-nii. Itu ... kunci ruang kerja Ulen-jii. Siegel-jii memberikan ruang kerja sendiri karena Ulen-jii sering ke sini. Mungkin Kira-nii mau—_niisan _tahulah," jelasnya hati-hati.

Kira bergidik. Matanya membulat dan untuk sesaat ia hampir menjatuhkan kunci itu begitu saja. Emosinya kembali bergejolak antara ragu, sedih, dan takut. Entah kenapa ia masih merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi berbagai hal yang akan mengingatkannya pada sang Ayah. Ia takut hatinya takkan sanggup.

Kira menatap Oliver sekali lagi. Anak berusia dua belas itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, memberinya dukungan. Akhirnya, sang remaja bermantel hitam menggenggam ukiran logam itu erat-erat di kepalan tangannya yang sedikit membiru karena udara dingin.

Oliver mengangguk puas sebelum beranjak dan menepuk-nepuk celananya beberapa kali. "Aku masuk duluan, ya. Kira-nii juga cepatlah masuk. Nanti kuenya keburu habis sama Lacus, Cagalli, dan Athrun-nii."

Kira terkekeh, paham benar kecintaan ketiga orang itu terhadap camilan. "Aku akan menyusul," balasnya mantap.

Seringai Oliver terkembang sekali lagi sebelum ia berlari ke dalam rumah. Kira merapatkan mantelnya saat semilir angin musim gugur kembali menusuk tulang. Ia membuka kepalan tangan kanannya dan menatap kunci itu lama-lama.

"_Torii!" _Sang burung robotik mendarat di bahu sang pemuda. Robot pintar itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan penasaran. "_Torii_!"

Kira memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas panjang.

.

* * *

><p>Ruangan bercat krim itu tidak jauh berbeda dari dugaannya. Luasnya hanya tiga kali empat meter persegi dengan satu lemari buku tinggi dan lebar di salah satu sisi. Sebuah meja panjang tidak jauh dari sana merapat di dinding dengan berbagai mur, obeng, penggaris, jangka, dan berbagai perkakas lain berserakan bersama beberapa catatan penuh tulisan tangan. Kira bisa mencium aroma kopi yang tertinggal. Ia tersenyum. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah lepas dari minuman berkafein itu saat mengerjakan suatu projek.<p>

Kira menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi beroda tiga di depan komputer. Ia berputar dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Mata _amethys_-nya memerhatikan keseluruhan ruangan gelap itu sekali lagi. Kain hordeng berwarna kuning tua masih tertutup rapat, membuat ruangan itu seolah sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan. Beberapa cetak biru dan sketsa suatu mesin ditempel di dinding dengan beberapa catatan baru yang ditempel atau ditulis begitu saja di kertas aslinya dengan spidol. Sebuah jam dinding polos berwarna putih tergantung di antara meja kecil dengan mesin pembuat kopi di atasnya dan kulkas—yang ia yakin lebih sering berisi zat kimia atau apa dari pada sesuatu yang bisa dimakanan.

Kira menautkan alisnya melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum-jarum tersebut. Pukul 8.37. Ia melirik jam tangan miliknya dan melihat jam itu lagi. Pukul 3.10. Kira memerhatikan jam itu lebih lama. Jam dinding itu masih bergerak dengan teratur.

Ia mengendikkan bahu dan mulai menghidupkan komputer. Yah, mungkin ayahnya hanya lupa mengatur jam tersebut karena terlalu sibuk.

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu mengingat-ingat kombinasi huruf dan angka yang pernah diberitahukan ayahnya saat memasukkan _password. Voila! _Mata Kira melembut saat melihat foto yang dipampang di layar persegi empat tersebut. Deskop itu berisi foto dirinya yang diapit kedua orang tuanya di depan rumah baru mereka di musim dingin. Mereka bertiga merentangkan kedua tangan dengan tawa lebar di bibir. Kira tersenyum. Ia ingat saat itu Siegel-jii yang mengambil foto dan menyuruh mereka 'sedikit' bergaya karena '_hey, ayolah! Ini rumah baru lho!'. _Ulen terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum merentangkan tangannya dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya dengan canggung seperti pembawa acara kuis yang menunjukkan _grand prize _di televisi. Kira, Siegel, dan Via sama-sama terkejut dan langsung tertawa sebelum ikut memasang _pose _yang sama dan Siegel tidak perlu dikomando untuk mengabadikannya.

Kira menghela napas. Mereka terlihat _sangat_ bahagia.

Pemuda itu membuka _folder_ berjudul 'Personal' dan melihat beberapa _folder_ lain seperti 'Foto' dan 'Video'. Kira membuka _folder_ 'Foto' dan kembali melihat-lihat. Foto-foto di 'masa bahagia' mereka dulu, foto saat mereka pertama kali mengunjungi kelahiran Lacus di rumah sakit, ulang tahun pertama Lacus, bahkan foto Kira yang sedang menangis di acara kelulusan taman kanak-kanak juga ada.

Kira menemukan foto lainnya lagi. Kali ini Athrun yang masih berusia dua belas tahun sedang menggapai ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi marah bercampur malu, kantung belanja beraneka warna masih bergelimpangan di kakinya. Tidak jauh di belakang anak berambut biru itu, Ulen mengeluarkan seringai kecil—jelas terhibur dengan apa pun yang menyebabkan Athrun bereaksi begitu—sambil bersandar di samping lemari berkaca di ruang tamu rumahnya yang berisi berbagai piala dan piagam penghargaan.

_Pasti hari-hari pertama Athrun jadi anak asuh, Ayah, _batin Kira geli.

Beberapa gambar selanjutnya menunjukkan Siegel, Ulen, Cagalli, dan Lacus—oh, itu Oliver, kan?—yang sedang berpiknik atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski tidak begitu banyak, anak berambut cokelat yang sangat mirip dirinya itu beberapa kali tertangkap di foto yang sama dengan keempat orang lainnya, bahkan ada juga hanya foto Oliver dan ayahnya dan Oliver bersama Lacus. Saat itulah Kira baru menyadari kalau Oliver pasti teman Lacus yang sangat dekat sampai beberapa kali mengikuti acara keluarga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tambah tinggi, ya?" gumam Kira, merasa sedikit kasihan dengan teman mudanya itu. Yah, ia sendiri pernah menjadi anak laki-laki yang paling pendek di kelas, jadi ia tahu benar rasanya.

"_Torii!_" Pemilik suara nyaring itu mendarat di bahu Kira.

Dia menoleh dan mengeluarkan senyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjelajah video?" tanyanya. Burung mekanik itu hanya membalas dengan satu-satunya kosakata yang ia punya dan terbang, mendarat di atas monitor sebelum menoleh ke bawah dengan penasaran. Kira menegakkan bahu dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

_Tidak-tidak! Jangan direkam dulu, Sieg!_

_Kenapa? Kau harus lihat wajahmu! _Lucu sekali!

_Karena itulah kubilang jangan!_

_Oh, ayolah, Sayang. Kau tetap luar biasa!_

_Via!_

Kira mengerjap beberapa kali melihat seorang pria dengan tuxedo dan seorang wanita yang dibalut gaun putih panjang di layar. Pasangan yang terlihat jelas baru menikah itu tertawa lepas dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan masing-masing yang bersilangan di atas meja. Wajah sang pria terlihat jelas semakin memerah saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha meneguk cairan oranye dari gelas di tangannya yang bersilangan dengan tangan sang wanita. Akhirnya, ia memalingkan muka dan segera berbalik diiringi tawa lepas dari sang istri dan seseorang yang merekam—kameranya sempat bergoyang dengan kuat dengan latar tawa seseorang bersuara berat.

Kira tersenyum. Video itu pasti diambil saat pesta pernikah kedua orang tuanya. Mereka masih terlihat sangat muda dan bebas, jauh dari tekanan pekerjaan dan beban menjadi orang dewasa. Ia menelusuri beberapa video lagi yang tak jarang membuat tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

Torii merentangkan sayapnya dan mendarat di bahu Kira. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang dan meregangkan punggungnya. Robot kecil itu kembali melompat dan mendarat di atas meja, tepat berada di sebelah _mouse_. Kira menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak diperban dan memandang teman kecilnya itu. "Kenangan yang hebat. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, kan, Torii? Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berpisah."

Torii tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakkannya beberapa kali. Untuk sesaat, Kira tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suara-suara dari video yang ia biarkan berputar.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengerjap saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Kira menurunkan tangannya dan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Torii. Burung mekanik itu menurut dan Kira kembali memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Mata Torii, di balik mata hitam itu ... ada yang aneh. Dia semakin memicingkan matanya—berharap dengan begitu penglihatannya semakin jelas—dan tertegun saat menyadari bahwa mata hitam itu bukan hanya kaca atau asesoris.

Itu kamera.

Kira langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Otaknya kembali berputar. Mungkinkah ... seandainya mata Torii selama ini adalah kamera ... mungkinkan rekaman terakhir sebelum insiden mengerikan yang menimpa ayahnya ada—jika diasumsikan Torii bersama ayahnya di saat-saat terakhir?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi dan mulai menjelajah laci ayahnya dengan cepat. Dengan gerakan lincah yang sudah terlatih, ia me-non-aktifkan hadiah buatan sahabatnya itu dan membongkarnya—meski agak sulit karena hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan. _Bingo! _Kira menatap nanar _memory card _kecil di telapak tangannya sebelum menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan baru akan memasukkan _memory card _itu ke komputer saat gelombang keraguan tiba-tiba menyusupinya. Pada akhirnya, anak tunggal pasangan Hibiki itu menyelipkan Torii di kantung mantel dan mengeluarkan tablet lima inci serta _headset _sebagai gantinya_. _

Video yang tersimpan di sana ternyata dipecah menjadi beberapa _file_. Kira menduga ada suatu pengaturan tertentu yang membuat mode rekam otomatis dihentikan setiap beberapa menit untuk memudahkan menyimpan hasil rekaman tersebut. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan berkeringat saat ia memilih salah satu _file. _Kira tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Video pertama yang ia buka hanya berisi pertemuan atau rapat yang berlangsung di sebuah gedung tinggi. Satu menit kemudian, video itu selesai. Kira memilih _file _yang berjarak dua baris ke bawah. Video ini menunjukkan adegan dalam laboratorium di rumah saat Ulen baru menyeruput minumannya dan langsung meletakkannya lagi sambil bicara dengan cepat dan bersemangat.

_Akan kutunjukkan desainnya padamu_

Kamera Torii bergerak dan sekelebat rambut berwarna cokelat terlihat menghalangi kamera sebelum videonya selesai.

Tanpa ragu, Kira memilih video berikutnya. Kira tidak terkejut saat melihat sosok pemilik rambut cokelat itu ternyata Oliver. Yah, kalau melihat Athrun, Kira tidak heran ayahnya bisa terlihat seantusias itu membicarakan soal mesin dengan anak kecil. Torii sepertinya sedang bertengger di tempat yang agak tinggi karena sekarang wajah kedua orang itu tidak begitu jelas.

_Lihat? Aku memikirkannya semalaman. Jika kau punya sensor suara seperti ini dalam telingamu, kau bahkan bisa mendeteksi bahaya dalam radius seribu enam ratus meter persegi!_

_Keren! Master benar-benar baru memikirkannya semalam? Sendirian?_

_Yap. Dan aku akan mamasangnya sekarang juga, Ki—_

Torii terbang ke luar jendela.

Kira mengerjap dan merasa yakin kalau ia baru saja melewatkan sesuatu. Apa Oliver baru saja memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'master'? Kenapa Oliver memanggil ayahnya seperti itu? Bukannya biasanya '_jiisan_'?

Kira mengusap matanya dan berkedip lagi untuk beberapa kali. Ia mencari rekaman lain di mana ayahnya hanya berdua dengan Oliver namun hanya beberapa dan itu pun sangat singkat. Pemuda itu menutup rekaman yang menampilkan Ulen yang sedang berjalan seorang diri di tengah kota dengan lampu-lampu terang sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Oliver ...," rapal sang pemilik kristal _amethys_. Kira tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan sosok anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun tersebut. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu tentang Oliver yang perlu ia ketahui.

Jarinya kembali memilih asal dan jendela video lain terbuka. Kali ini ia terkejut menemukan wajah ayahnya yang langsung menatap kamera dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

_Aku tidak akan bisa memutar ulang waktu, kan?_

Pria berambut keemasan itu menghela napas. Laboratorium pribadi itu masih terlihat berantakan dan terkesan suram karena lampu yang tidak dihidupkan. Ulen menyeka rambutnya ke belakang, menampilkan dengan jelas kelelahan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah kamera dan sepertinya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Torii karena kameranya bergoyang beberapa kali.

_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hal ini menjadi begitu rumit. Kau tahu, terkadang aku membiarkan jiwa penemuku—ehem—jiwa mekanikku mengambil alih ... sampai apa yang sebenarnya penting malah terabaikan._

Ulen diam lagi untuk beberapa saat dan hanya mengarahkan pandangan sedihnya ke atas meja. Suara gemeretuk teratur—yang meski tidak terlihat—dari jemari kokohnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja terdengar nyaring karena letak Torii yang sangat dekat. Lalu video itu mati.

Kira tidak memedulikan jantungnya yang berdebar kian kuat. Ia langsung membuka video berikutnya. Rekaman ini tepat dimulai setelah gambar terakhir di video sebelumnya. Ayahnya masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pandangan kosong, benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Pria itu berhenti.

_Aku menyesal, tapi tidak juga—entahlah. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada Kira ... Ya ... Kira. Benar ... Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kira._

Mata _amethys _itu membelalak. Ia merasa perutnya baru saja ditonjok. Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya merasa bersalah—terlihat _sangat _merasa bersalah? Ekspresi itu ... ia hanya pernah melihatnya dua kali, saat ia, ibunya, dan ayahnya berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya di bandara setelah keputusan hak asuh keluar, dan di pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Lalu ... caranya menyebutkan namanya itu ... Kira merasa aneh.

_Semua ini kesalahanku sejak awal yang membiarkan keegoisanku begitu saja. Aku berandai bisa memutar waktu bukan karena dia ... bukan karena ada sesuatu yang salah pada—kau tahulah. Ini murni kesalahanku. Dan dia yang harus menanggungnya._

"Apa? Menanggung apa**, **_Tousan_?" desak Kira dengan suara berbisik seolah Ulen akan bisa menjawabnya saat itu juga.

Video itu selesai.

Video berikutnya menampilkan sosok Ulen yang tersenyum sedih dan menatap kamera sekali lagi.

_Jaga Kira untukku, oke?_

Mata _amber-_nya bergerak-gerak liar seolah butuh usaha yang sangat keras untuk menahan pikirannya tetap fokus dari sekian banyak hal yang sedang berputar di otaknya. Lalu bola mata itu kembali fokus ke satu titik. Kira menahan napas. Ia hampir yakin ayahnya sedang menatap matanya saat ini, seolah pemuda berambut cokelat itu bisa menangkap pesan tidak terucap dari sang ayah. Kamera itu bergerak lagi dan terangkat.

_Kau teman terhebat, Torii, apa Athrun tahu itu? Ah, sudahlah. Dia bisa besar kepala jika mendengarnya. Jadi begitulah. Terima kasih karena selalu mendengarkanku, Torii—meski aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar mendengarkan atau hanya ... dengan kemampuan _processor-_mu itu. Maksudku, kau hanya robot kecil yang terbang dan melompat ke sana kema—ah, sudahlah. Sekarang, pergilah! Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar. Kau tidak perlu menemani orang tua membosankan ini lagi._

Video itu menampilkan bingkai jendela yang semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya mati.

Kira langsung mencari lanjutan dari video tersebut namun hanya menemukan rekaman tidak penting beberapa baris berikutnya saat Torii bertengger di atas pohon, menyusuri jalanan, memerhatikan Cagalli dan Lacus yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama sambil bercanda, dan lainnya. Kira sadar kalau rekaman tadi adalah hari terakhir ayahnya bertemu dengan Torii karena ia baru saja menemukan rekaman yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut di keluarga Clyne saat mendapat kabar tentang insiden kebakaran di rumahnya.

_Ini aneh. Terlalu aneh, _batin Kira.

Ia memutar kembali video tadi dan memerhatikannya dengan sesama, cara bicara Ulen, kegelisahan yang ditunjukkannya, dan matanya yang terus bergerak seolah ada seseorang—_sesuatu—_yang mengintainya, semuanya.

Kira tersentak.

Ia kembali ke rekaman yang diambil Torii dari udara saat Ulen berjalan sendirian di jalanan kota malam hari. Ia menekan simbol _pause _dan memperbesar gambar di bagian sudut kanan bawah. Seseorang yang mengenakan mantel hitam dan jas kerja dengan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang berdiri dengan kasual di dekat lampu jalan. Kira mempertajam gambar itu sebisanya dan terkejut.

Orang itu mengintai ayahnya!

Kira men-_zoom-out _gambar itu lagi dan kali ini memperbesar gambar jendela lebar sebuah restoran yang mengarah ke jalan yang sedang dilalui ayahnya. Ia menemukan orang mencurigakan lain yang juga melempar tatapan tajam itu pada Ulen.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan darimu, _Tousan_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aderalin menguasai Kira. Ia memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih cepat. Ingatannya kembali ke rekaman terakhir Ulen, bagaimana pria itu merasa sangat bersalah dan gelisah. Kira menduga hal itu ada hubungannya dengan kalimat Ulen sebelumnya tentang 'jiwa penemu' atau 'jiwa mekanisnya'. Apa pun itu pasti berhubungan dengan hasil ciptaan ayahnya.

Kira menggeleng dan kembali ke bagian foto. Ia membuka foto itu satu per satu namun masih tidak menemukan petunjuk. Tiba-tiba Kira berhenti dan langsung kembali ke foto Athrun yang terlihat marah dengan berbagai belanjaan yang berserakan. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memperbesar bagian Ulen beberapa kali. Ia menggeser jarinya sedikit ke arah lemari. Sosok Oliver yang sedang memegang kamera terpantul di kaca tersebut. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

Seolah mendapat dorongan semu, Kira tahu apa yang ia cari. Ia kembali menelusuri foto-foto yang menampilkan Oliver dari yang paling lama sampai terbaru. Tangannya semakin gemetar dan basah saat ia menyadari sosok teman kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah secara fisik meski bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu.

Kira semakin menundukkan badannya dan matanya bergerak lincah. Kali ini ia berhasil menemukan foto Oliver yang setengah menoleh, sepertinya baru sadar kalau ia difoto, di halaman hijau Kediaman Clyne. Jarinya terus bergerak untuk memperbesar gambar tersebut dan mempertajamnya lebih spesifik di bagian mata yang berbinar terkena sinar mataari.

Kira berhenti. Tersembunyi di balik kornea jernih dan iris amethys itu, ia bisa menemukan lingkaran khas seperti yang ia temukan pada Torii. Lensa kamera.

Dia mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Kira merasa sesak. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali seolah bisa meledak kapan saja. Cepat-cepat ia mencabut _memory card_ itu dan menyumpalkannya bersama tablet dengan kabel headset yang masih terpasang ke saku mantel. Ia mematikan komputer di depannya tanpa melihat dan segera bangkit, menimbulkan suara derak yang keras. Ia menyentak pintu lebar-lebar dan membeku saat seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Ki-Kira-nii?" Lacus terbata. Tubuhnya mundur satu langkah secara refleks.

Kira tak kalah terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka tutup, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan. "K-kue."

Lacus mengerjap. "Ya?"

Kira menarik kedua bahu Lacus dan menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan napas memburu. "Kue ... kuenya masih ada, kan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu jelas bingung. Entah Kira sedang kelaparan atau dia punya 'penyakit' tersendiri yang berhubungan dengan kue, Lacus benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Ya ... Kira-nii ... mau kuambilkan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang baru mau ke sana." Kira memutar badan Lacus dan menarik tangan kurus gadis dua belas tahun itu sebelum membawanya berjalan dengan cepat. "Ayo."

Lacus hanya diam dengan kedua alis bertaut. Apa yang membuat Kira terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu begitu? Sifatnya yang barusan juga ...

Lacus memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kira yang dingin dan berkeringat. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamanannya satu kali untuk menenangkan pemilik tangan yang gemetaran tersebut.

Kira membalasnya tanpa menoleh.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar harus memelankan makanmu, Kira," tegur Athrun.<p>

"Kenapa?" Kira mengendikkan bahunya dan memasukkan satu sendok puding cokelat dengan stroberi utuh ke mulutnya. "Aku kelaparan. Lagi pula ini enak sekali."

Athrun menghela napas dan menopangkan dagunya di tangan kiri, memerhatikan tingkah temannya itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menjadi 'liar'. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Yah, paling tidak sahabat baiknya satu ini tidak murung lagi dengan pandangan kosong seperti beberapa hari terakhir. _Mood _baik pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun sepertinya berhasil menular ke Cagalli yang jelas-jelas merasa senang. Gadis bermata _amber _itu malah ikut-ikutan makan dengan lahap seolah menjadikan kegiatan makan kue ini sebagai perlombaan tersendiri. Lacus? Ah, gadis itu hanya meminum tehnya dengan tenang seperti biasa. Sesekali ia terkikik melihat banyaknya sisa kue yang menempel di wajah kedua teman baiknya.

"Oliver di mana?" tanya Kira santai.

"Pulang. Sudah mulai sore, sih," jawab Cagalli cepat sebelum mengambil sepotong kue tart cokelat.

Kira membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. Ia menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir puding di piringnya sebelum bangkit dan menyambar gelas berisi air putih milik Athrun dan menghabiskannya.

"Oi!"

Kira meletakkan gelas itu kembali di atas meja dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Athrun. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Sekarang, waktunya mengalahkan _best score-_mu yang sudah basi itu!" Ia menoleh ke Lacus dan Cagalli sebentar. "Dah, Cags-chan, Lacus-chan!"

Cagalli menyahutkan sesuatu yang mungkin artinya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan '-chan'!" dengan mulut penuh namun sang pelaku hanya tertawa dan menghilang.

Athrun menggeleng dan mengangkat gelasnya sejajar mata. "Benar-benar dihabiskan, ya? Dasar anak itu." Tangan kanannya sudah terulur untuk mengambil teko air saat sesuatu yang berwarna putih kecil menarik perhatiannya.

Athrun mengambil teko itu dan menimpakan dasar keramiknya di atas benda kecil yang awalnya tertimpa gelas miliknya. Ia menggeser teko itu sampai di ujung meja lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas.

Pemuda dewasa muda itu mengambil beberapa tegukan dan kembali mengambil posisi bertopang dagu seperti tadi dengan tangan kanan sibuk membuka lipatan kertas di bawah mejanya yang ia yakin diselipkan oleh Kira saat ia mengambil minumannya. Athrun mulai membaca.

_Oliver = K?_

_N2T!_

_._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuu, akhirnya_ baaaaacckkkk._ Infinite Justice akhirnya _update_ juga yang _chapter_ 7. Nggak nyangka ... #tepar.

Sekedar memperjelas kalo selang waktu antara _chapter_ yang ini dan sebelumnya adalah 4 tahun. Seenaknya, ya? Iya emang. #eh.

Aaaaa, nggak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa. Saya berharap _readers _bisa nikmatin chapter ini meski penulisannya agak ribet (Iya, saya ngaku). Segala kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati!

Oh, iya, sekalian pengumuman lagi, masa nominasi IFA 2014 udah dimulai lho! Ayo, nominasikan fic-fic kesukaanmu dan ikut memajukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia!

_Hove a good day, all!_


End file.
